


Un demonio en el paraíso

by JustLanie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blasphemy, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Bottom Na Jaemin, Boys Kissing, Church Sex, M/M, Paraphilias, Religion, Religion Kink, Top Lee Jeno, Top Lee Taeyong, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLanie/pseuds/JustLanie
Summary: ✞》Lee Jeno se encuentra aburrido con todo, necesita un poco de éxtasis en su vida. Un chico alto, sumamente guapo, sin creencias religiosas y de mente abierta que busca diversión, encontrando un brillo de excitación cuando pisa la iglesia del pastor Na.Jeno queda perdidamente afectado por la suma belleza del hijo mayor del pastor, Na Jaemin, quien con una hermosa sonrisa, cabellos cafés y un cuerpo de ensueño logra cautivarlo.Jaemin es un ser puro, un precioso Ángel que sólo puede tocar en sus sueños. Jeno, bueno... él es un demonio que le enseñará el placer de pecar.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Introducción

—Jeno, amor, ¿me puedes acompañar a la iglesia? —habla la madre del más alto. 

Jeno bufa irritado, desde que le explicó a su madre que se consideraba Ateo, no lo ha dejado respirar tranquillo. Las visitas a la iglesia se volvían más frecuentes, puede decir que consume gran parte de su tiempo. 

—¿Tengo qué? —un ligero puchero se asoma en sus labios. 

—¡Por su puesto!, ir a la iglesia seguido y escuchar la palabra del señor te devolverá al camino del bien —expresa. 

El menor suspira ante lo terca que podía llegar a ser su progenitora, Jeno ríe internamente si su madre descubriera que es bisexual, seguramente le obligaría a vivir en aquella iglesia y pediría un exorcismo. 

—Claro —soltó aburrido. 

Ambos se encaminan hasta llegar a la vieja iglesia del pastor Na, este hombre era toda la palabra que describe a un religioso. Aunque nunca le prestaba atención en lo que decía, era estresante mentalmente tragarse toda esa palabrería que no le interesaba. 

Finalmente la familia Lee está a tiempo, toman su lugar en los espaciosos asientos. La madre de Jeno lo mira detenidamente antes de hablar. 

—Amor, muestra tu respeto a Cristo —la mujer con un ceño se persigan ante la atenta mirada de su hijo— Ahora. 

—Bien —la mira una última vez e imita los movimientos de su madre. 

Su progenitora asiente feliz, esperan algunos minutos antes que el pastor Na entre a dar la misa. 

—Buen día hermanas y hermanos míos —el pastor sonríe mientras va a su lugar para comenzar— Antes que nada, todos de pie y hagamos la señal de cruz recordando que somos hijos del señor. 

Como arte de magia todos los presentes siguen las instrucciones, Jeno de mala gana también las sigue. Rueda los ojos harto de la situación, aunque su expresión cambia drásticamente al ver lo que creía ser un espléndido Ángel.   
Todos terminan la instrucción, volviendo a sentarse. Pero Jeno no quería quedarse con la duda, sabrá quien es aquel bello ser. 

—Mamá —susurra el más alto intentado llamar su atención. 

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta su madre en voz baja. 

—¿No sabes quién es ese chico? —señala al precioso joven. 

—Oh, es el hijo mayor de los Na —responde— Creo que su nombre es Jaemin, Na Jaemin. 

—El hijo del pastor eh… 

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —suelta con curiosidad. 

—Por nada, solamente creí haberlo visto antes. 

Su madre da por finalizada la conversación, poniendo atención a todo lo que dice el mayor de los Na. Jeno por su parte no puede quitar su vista de Jaemin, verlo con esa aura tan angelical, sus labios rojos, su perfecta piel y su largo cuello portando un collar y su pequeño crucifijo. 

Lee Jeno se siente raro, pequeñas cosquillas se asoman en su cuerpo causando que un jadeo se escape de sus labios. Hace tiempo no tenía esa presión en su pecho, sudor frío baja por su nuca y sus ojos se dilatan. 

“Na Jaemin, el Ángel que me hará conocer el paraíso”. 


	2. Conocidos

CAPÍTULO I

La vida de Lee Jeno se ha resumido de manera sencilla: libertinaje. Alcohol, fiestas, sexo y diversión saliendo de sus poros. Una vida digna, una vida que valía la pena cuando el éxtasis lo podía sentir en la punta de su lengua. Gracias al mundo de la calle, ha aprendido muchas cosas relacionadas entre sí; como el sexo es lo normal en el ser humano, mientras no lastimemos a otros y ser capaz de sentir placer sin culpa.

-No debes fornicar Jeno, cuando te entregues a alguien deben estar unidos por el matrimonio. Para Dios debes llegar casto, puro para esa mujer que igualmente, será tan casta como tú.

Las palabras de Lee Seohyun penetran en lo más profundo de la pequeña mente de un Jeno diez años, este guiado por la recomendación de su madre, se propuso llegar casto hasta que conociera al amor de su vida. Aunque todo poco a poco se iba deteriorando conforme más años de edad cumplía el menor, siendo que, a los quince años, conoció el placer de auto satisfacerse.

Un mundo nuevo, nuevas sensaciones y nuevas experiencias que disfrutar.

Jeno a sus dieciocho años tuvo que "reponerse", todo gracias a una discusión con su progenitora donde le revelaba la verdad; se consideraba Ateo.

Seohyun luego de pegar un grito al cielo decidió hacer lo que toda madre debería hacer, y en ese entonces las visitas a la iglesia han incrementado a un punto donde esta tomaba gran parte del tiempo de ambos. Meses y meses siguieron, palabras huecas de un pastor y un vacío en el pecho del menor de los Lee, no era lo más sano para una vida.

Aburrido y monótono, Jeno pensaba que su límite lo estaba alcanzado, podría explotar en cualquier momento y acabar con esta ridiculez. Pero, si pensamos bien, eso solamente generará una gran pelea con su progenitora y malos entendidos. 

El menor sólo le queda suspirar con pesadez, mirar al frente e intentar prestar intención en cada misa.

Hoy era otro día igual, sin sentido y no tendría problema alguno si no existiera, o al menos eso pensaba Jeno antes de ver lo que parecía ser un Ángel. Tan precioso, encantador y maravilloso, en ese momento el más alto quedó cautivado a los pies de ese acendrado hombre.

El mayor no se quedaría con las ganas de conversar con aquel ser, aunque primero tendría que saber su nombre. Así que optó por hablarle a su madre, ella conocía casi a todos los que pisaban aquella vieja iglesia.

Los religiosos son muy amistosos pensaba Jeno.

Como si el cielo lo escuchase, en cuestión de segundos ya sabía el nombre de aquel hombre: Jaemin, Na Jaemin hijo mayor del pastor Na Taeil.

Tan prohibido, tanta adrenalina recorriendo las venas de su cuerpo, suspiros pesados y ojos dilatados. Esa euforia que deseaba alcanzar hace mucho tiempo, y el mayor no pensaba detenerse por nada en el mundo.

Definitivamente no se perderá esta nueva experiencia, estar entre las piernas de Na Jaemin, el espléndido Ángel.

Los minutos pasan, llegando a horas, irritando un poco a Jeno.

"¿A caso hoy el tiempo está contra mío?" piensa con un puchero.

-Eso es todo por hoy hermanos míos, nos vemos luego y que Dios los acompañe -se despide Taeil luego de hacer la señal de la cruz, provocando que los demás presentes imiten sus movimientos.

"Ridículos".

Todos salían a paso calmado de aquella iglesia, los aburridos rostros de las personas lo deprime un poco. 

-Jeno, ya vamos -habla su madre viendo al frente.

-Mamá, hoy me quedaré un rato más aquí.

Seohyun no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, su hijo al fin está sentado cabeza según ella.

-¿Ves Jeno?, por eso venimos tanto aquí. Ya estás retomando el camino del señor -suelta ligeramente feliz.

El menor suspira y termina dándole la razón, se despide de su madre y voltea su rostro. Para su buena suerte aún se encontraba Jaemin ahí, aunque estaba caminando hacia lo que parecía ser el confesionario de madera. El menor se metió en una de las puerta cerrándola después en un movimiento rápido. Jeno no va a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, así que, de forma cautelosa camina hasta el confesionario, abre la puerta izquierda con sumo cuidado intentando no hacer ruido, aunque es algo inevitable. 

Los ojos brillosos de Jaemin le ven desconcertado, no entendiendo la situación.

-Perdón -se disculpa el menor - Ya me iba.

Jeno igualmente se disculpa con el más bajo, alegando que no es necesario irse y podría quedarse para conversar. Jaemin lo mira detenidamente, suspira y terminar aceptando la propuesta del mayor.

-Me llamó Jeno, mi nombre completo es Lee Jeno y tengo dieciocho años.

-Mi nombre es Na Jaemin y a penas cumpliré los dieciocho.

-Oh... entonces tienes que llamarme tu hyung -ríe divertido.

-Tal parece -responde con una ligera sonrisa.

La química entre ambos jóvenes era sorprendente, las conversaciones donde escapaban un poco más en la vida privada del otro se hacían. Aunque Jeno omita un gran detalle.

-¿Vienes mucho a la iglesia? -pregunta Jaemin.

En ese momento sus labios zalameros se movieron por inercia, fingir ser creyente para ganar algo de éxtasis en su vida, Jeno sabe que está mal muy mal, pero no podría evitarlo, todas las oportunidades se irían si Jaemin descubre la verdad. Prefiere taparse la boca y vendar aquellos preciosos ojos.

-¿Qué tan importante es hablar de tus pecados? -pregunta Jeno.

-Aquel que cubra sus pecados no prospera, si hablas puedes alcanzar la mano de Dios.

-Entonces... ¿hasta los hombres más rectos pueden caer en la tentación? -mira directamente a Jaemin.

-C-claro que sí, todos algunas vez lo hemos hecho, pero lo importante es tener conciencia de ello y arrepentirse -de pronto el menor se siente más nervioso de lo normal.

El mayor ríe internamente, le divierte esta situación en gran manera.

-¿De qué te arrepientes Nana? -la voz sale gruesa intencionalmente.

-B-bueno, no presté tanta atención en la misa de hoy. Me siento un poco mal por eso -las mejillas de Jaemin se tomaron un color rosáceo.

Jeno dejó de respirar por un momento, no podía creer que ese fuera un pecado, este chico es inocente, demasiado inocente y eso provoca una dolorosa erección despertando entre sus pantalones.

—¿Jaemin? —se escucha una voz preguntar por el menor, perteneciente al pastor Taeil. 

Ambos chicos se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que el menor sonríe y sale del confesionario a lado de Jeno, Taeil los mira por unos momentos para proseguir hablando. 

—Ya nos tenemos que ir Jaemin, despídete de tu amigo —sonríe cerrando sus ojos. 

El menor sigue las instituciones de su progenitor, le extiende la mano a Jeno mientras coloca una sincera sonrisa. 

—Nos vemos Jeno. 

—Nos vemos Jaemin. 

Hablaron a un unísono, lo que causó una ligera carcajada en ambos. 

“Nos vemos mi Ángel.


	3. Amigos

CAPÍTULO II 

Jeno está enfermo por un poco de calor.   
Esa noche luego de despedirse de Jaemin dejó que sus manos lo guiaran a un continuo fluir de sensaciones placenteras que le hacían ver las estrellas, la mejor parte era su gran imaginación, pensar que el hermoso Ángel de piel acendrada y labios rosas estaba ahí, junto a él, dejándole marcar, besar y chupar todo lo que desee, abrir sus piernas y sumergirse en el paraíso. Gracias a ello, Jeno pudo tener un orgasmos muy satisfactorio, algo que no sentía hace meses. 

—¿Jeno? —toca Seohyun la puerta, el menor rápidamente se limpia y acomoda sus ropas. 

—¿Pasa algo mamá? —inhala y exhala repetidas veces hasta calmar su respiración. 

La madre de Jeno abre la puerta, encontrándose con el más alto sentado sobre su cama y las sábanas en el piso. 

—Baja a cenar…. Y por favor limpia tu habitación, no te críe para ser un sucio —cierra la puerta en un sonido seco. 

Jeno suspira algo cansado, pero seguirá las instrucciones de su madre sin queja alguna. Limpia y levanta las sabanas, seguidamente va al baño y lava sus manos con jabón y agua. Alza su rostro encontrándose con su reflejo, se mira por algunos segundos y sonríe de manera juguetona. 

“Jaemin se vería bien con su rostro pegado al vidrio”. 

Otra noche pasa, lo más extraño era que el mayor podía dormir como un bebé, siendo que antes tenía problemas con su ciclo de sueño. Las consecuencias de respirar el mismo aire que Jaemin, pero eso no es suficiente, necesita poseerlo, marcarlo y entrar en su corazón, ser una estaca que nunca saldrá de su corazón. 

Provocar la caída de un Ángel. 

El mayor nunca había estado más feliz en ir a la iglesia, mordía su labio inferior ansiosamente cada vez que daba un paso más, su madre no podía notar lo entusiasmado que se encontraba. Al llegar Jeno mira por todos lados, buscando desesperadamente al menor en algún rincón, tarea que no le tomó mucho; ahí se encontraba, con un rostro serio y ojos cerrados, su cabeza yacía unos centímetros caída. 

—Buen día hermanos y hermanas —el pastor entró con una gran sonrisa en sus delgados labios. 

“Maldición”. 

La misa siguió igual que todas las anteriores, hablando de cosas que al más alto no le interesaban nada. Los minutos se hicieron horas y sus suspiros eran más pesados, bostezos discretos salían de su boca al escuchar palabras vacías para creyentes huecos.   
Jeno podría dormirse ahí mismo, antes sin importarle nada estuviera durmiendo descaradamente. Pero ahora tiene que aparentar escuchar esto, sobre todo cuando Jaemin en algunas ocasiones voltea su rostro mirándolo por unos segundos. 

El pastor Taeil seguía hablando y hablando, podía sentir sus ojos volviéndose pesados, incitando a cerrarse y descansar de todo. 

—Eso es todo por hoy, que Dios los acompañe. 

Los párpados de Jeno se abrieron de un momento a otro, se encontraba con toda la energía del mundo al escuchar esa frase. 

“Gracias Dios” pensó en forma burlona. 

—Mamá, hoy también me quedaré por un rato —habla ansioso. 

—Eso es bueno amor, nos vemos en la casa —sonrío para salir junto a los demás. 

Jeno busca con la mirada a Jaemin, aunque este se encontraba platicando animadamente con su padre, un ligero puchero se instala en los labios del mayor. Decide esperar lo que sea necesario para poder hablar a solas con él, no le quitaría la vista y su atención será totalmente enfocada al más bajo. Mientras esperaba miró por los alrededores, nada nuevo y llamativo que lograra interesarle, suspiros cansados salían de sus labios. 

—Hola Jeno hyung. 

Una voz delicada y gentil se escuchó tras su espalda, el mayor se giró algo sorprendido por ello. 

—¡Oh! —suelta exaltado— Me diste un susto. 

—Perdón —su voz salió algo juguetona. 

En ese momento Jeno notó algo que le haría las cosas más sencillas. 

—¿Quieres ir al confesionario y contarle tus pecados a Jeno? —su sonrisa se alarga al notar la reacción del otro; mejillas rosáceas, manos temblorosas y ojos brillosos. 

—N-no, no tengo nada que contar… p-pero podemos hablar de otras cosas como amigos —su voz se vuelve más aguda, siendo música a los oídos del mayor. 

—¿Amigos? —expresa alzando su ceja. 

—¿N-no lo somos? 

Jeno no podía evitar reír con lo adorable del menor, su labio inferior lo mordía nervioso y aquellos grandes ojos lo miraban apenado. 

—¡Claro que lo somos!, simplemente me tomó desprevenido. 

Ambos ríen en un tranquilo ambiente, Jeno no sabría como explicarlo, pero un extraño brillo se asoma por esos expresivos ojos del menor. Lo notó cuando drásticamente cambió su tono de voz a uno más juguetón, sabe bien que Jaemin es muy influenciable, pero al mismo tiempo inteligente. Es toda una aventura esto, antes de que la batalla empiece Jeno ya habrá tomado la delantera, sus labios zalameros y su tacto impío ocasionará que Jaemin se ahogue en la emoción de volverse un impuro. 

Por que no habría mejor consecuencia que hacer arder a un Ángel de Dios. 

Las perversidades destruyen a los pecadores, pero… ¿y si los hombres rectos se sumergen al nuevo mundo?   
Posiblemente el resultado sería catastrófico, un cuerpo contaminado en la depravación y sus ojos perderían el camino del señor. 

—¿Te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo? —cuestiona de un momento a otro. 

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo dices? —contesta Jeno. 

Jaemin muerde su labio inferior, algunos segundos pasan hasta que finalmente tiene el valor de hablar. 

—Bueno… —titubea— Lo que pasa es que alguna veces te quedas en blanco, como si te abrumara algo. 

El mayor suspira, muestra una sonrisa sincera antes de contestar para relajar al menor. 

—Hay cosas que me estresan, la escuela y sus clases de matemáticas es un ejemplo. 

—Oh, podría ayudarte con eso digo… soy bueno en matemáticas. 

—¿En serio lo harías? —Jeno finge sorpresa. 

—Por supuesto, ¿puedes el próximo sábado? —suelta tímidamente. 

—Sí, me parece bien. 

Ambos se pierden en el cómodo ambiente, la presencia del otro provoca reacciones en sus cuerpos. La inevitable atracción era evidente, sus personalidades se moldean a la perfección. Sin embargo no se podía ignorar que su relación comienza de la peor manera; unos labios seductores llenos de mentiras. Por que Jeno en realidad era muy bueno en matemáticas, siendo segundo o tercero mejor en la clase. 

“¿Puedes sentir esta conexión?, mi corazón se agita al sólo fantasear el cálido tacto de tus manos. Nuestros corazones palpitarán como uno solo, de eso estaré seguro".


	4. Confesión

CAPÍTULO III 

El amor es muy peligroso, puede ser cuchillo de doble filo si no sabes lo que haces. Por suerte Lee Jeno sabe las consecuencias de sus actos, desde el primer momento tenía noción de todo lo que podría perder, pero… ¿no es más fácil concentrarse en el premio?   
Eso es exactamente lo que hace el castaño claro; su sonrisa encantadora y ojos de cachorro pueden engañar el puro corazón de un ángel. Nadie puede juzgarlo, ni quiera Dios, nadie tiene palabra a la hora de hablar de un corazón encantado por la inocencia. 

Una ligera carcajada sale de los rosados labios de un impío, los días en que el aburrimiento comía su vacía vida era solamente un recuerdo lejano, ahora la alegría de unir su cuerpo contra los perjuicios de una sociedad hueca era la diversión que buscaba hace tiempo. 

“¿Dónde está Dios cuando pienso en devorar cada parte de tu cuerpo?” Piensa Jeno mirando a la distancia al menor. 

Ojos tímidos sumidos en unas mejillas rosáceas, manos temblorosas y respiración irregular.   
Definitivamente Jaemin también se siente atraído hacia el mayor. 

Una vieja iglesia donde se escucha la palabra del señor, personas con los ojos cerrados abren su corazón y escuchan lo que quieren escuchar. 

—Muchos nos preguntan: ¿Quién nos hará ver el bien? ¡Abran su corazón y el señor les dará la respuesta! 

¿Qué es el bien al final del día? 

—El malvado concibe hacer el mal; su vida es tan miserable que nace siendo un impuro. 

¿Qué es el mal al final del día? 

—El señor es mi luz y salvación. Sólo él nos puede sacar de nuestra equivocación. 

Todos asienten, las palabras se clavan en el fondo de sus mentes creyendo en lo correcto.   
Jaemin mira detenidamente a su padre, un extraño sentimiento se instala en su pecho, no puede evitar querer mirar hacia atrás y cruzar miradas con él; ese chico tan extraño, aquellos ojos que refleja el peligro. 

El menor suspira y su atención vuelve ser enfocada a su padre, el pastor de la iglesia. No puede evitar morder su labio inferior cada vez que Jeno se establece en su mente.   
No entendía ese sentir, hace tiempo que no tenía un amigo con quien hablar. Semanas hablando y volviéndose más íntimos, conociendo los gustos y disgustos del otro para terminar con una linda despedida: un nos vemos. 

—¿Puedes vivir tranquilamente sin Dios en ti? —Pregunta el más alto. 

—No lo creo… Dios lo es todo, esa gente debe entender su importancia en nuestra vida. —Jaemin responde cerrando los ojos, una extraña sensación vuelve a su pecho. Algo no estaba bien. 

—Lo entiendo. —Jeno titubea antes de responder, el menor se sumerge en un sinfín de mentiras. 

Ambos se miran durante unos segundos, el tiempo parece detenerse y el brillo en sus ojos parecía una señal. 

—Ya terminó la misa hace unos minutos, ¿quieres ir a mi casa? —Pregunta el más bajo con su voz algo aguda. 

—Claro, recuerda que prometiste ayudarme con matemáticas. —Una sonrisa juguetona escapa de sus labios. 

—No lo he olvidado. 

Jaemin fue el último en hablar antes de tomar rumbo a la casa del más bajo, Jeno simplemente lo seguía a la par mientras compartían palabras el uno al otro. 

El mayor piensa en un lugar lejano, en donde ni quiera Dios pueda alcanzarlos. Jaemin tiene algo que lo cautiva, su hablar, su caminar, su sonrisa y labios provocan unos desenfrenados latidos en su pecho, puede que todo sea más allá de un simple aburrimiento. 

—Algo más complejo que la atracción. —Murmura Jeno. 

Por suerte del más alto Jaemin no logró escuchar sus murmullos, agradeciéndose internamente por ello. El menor toma la cerradura de la puerta para lograr entrar a su casa, seguido por el mayor. 

—Jaemin… ¿quién es tu amigo? 

La voz de una mujer se hace presente, causando un escalofrío en el mayor. 

—Él es Jeno. —Presenta al castaño. —Y Jeno, ella es mi madre. 

Los dos mayores en la habitación comparten miradas, aunque Jeno se sentía algo perturbado al hacer contacto visual; ojos grandes de color café claro, cabello negro muy oscuro y ropas holgadas. 

—Pueden subir a la habitación… tu padre y yo estaremos conversando en la sala cuando llegue. 

Jaemin asiente tímidamente y guía al mayor a su cuarto, era hora de comenzar con el repaso a una materia que muchos consideran difícil.   
El más alto le da una última mirada a la mujer, ella le observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus labios se formaba una delgada línea y sus manos se apretaban en un puño. Era obvio lo que pasaba por la mente de aquella mujer tan conservadora, puesto que su madre ha conversado con ella en algunas ocasiones. 

“No corrompas a mi hijo”. 

El segundo mayor se percata del movimiento en los delgados labios de la madre del menor. Jeno no pudo evitar reír internamente, nunca había conocido a una persona tan observadora, ella tiene la pequeña sospecha de los siguientes eventos. 

“No prometo nada”. 

Murmura para si mismo, no puede darse la libertad de arruinar todo lo que ha estado luchando por una simple frase. 

—Puedes entrar. 

Jaemin saca de su nube a Jeno, este parpadea múltiples veces antes de retomar su mente. Sonríe alargando sus labios y entrar en la habitación del menor, esta se encontraba limpia, los colores grises le daban esa aura madura, sin olvidar un crucifijo de aproximadamente treinta centímetros de metal colgando en la pared. 

Digno de un religioso. 

—Comencemos, ponte cómodo. 

Los segundos parecían eternos, y el mayor agradecía ese hecho. Ver lo concentrado que se encuentra Jaemin a la hora de explicar un tema, intentando que entendiera todo al pie de la letra es… fantástico.   
Jeno siente un cosquilleo en su pelvis, ver como esos labios rosáceos se mueven a la par, sus brillantes ojos mirándolo de vez en cuanto para verificar si ha entendido. 

No puede evitar excitarse, es un ser humano con necesidades biológicas. 

Jeno puede morder la fruta prohibida en este momento, pero prefiere que Jaemin se sumerja a un vaivén de placer y nuevas sensaciones donde no pueda escapar. 

Donde el único que lo haría perder la cabeza es Lee Jeno. 

—La “x” tendrá su valor al final del resultado, de ahí comenzaría la otra fórmula, ¿entendiste? —Jeno asiente. —Bien, ahora tomemos un descanso. 

—Está bien. —Suspira. —Mientras podemos hablar de cosas más… interesantes. 

—¿Uhm?, ¿cómo cuáles? 

El más alto sonríe, se levante de su asiento para acostarse en la cama del castaño oscuro quedando acostado boca abajo en las sabanas, Jeno toca repetidas veces el otro lugar de la cama que se encuentra vacío.   
Jaemin entiende a los pocos segundo y se sienta a su lado, no pudiendo evitar tragar grueso por el repentino cambio de ambiente. 

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —Pregunta de repente Jeno. 

El menor no pudo evitar volverse tímido, tartamudeando un poco antes de contestar. 

—Bueno… sí, estaba en la escuela primaria y eso. —Rueda sus ojos evitando mirar a los ojos al mayor. —Ella era muy bonita y amable con todos, tenía unos grandes ojos que me recordaban a un perro, aunque su sonrisa los hacía desaparecer. 

Jaemin ríe un poco al recordar a su viejo amor. 

—Algunas veces era muy ruidosa, mi corazón se ponía nervioso al estar cerca de ella. 

Jeno lo mira detenidamente, nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar tan bien de su viejo amor. 

—¿Qué hay de ti? 

—¿Yo? —Alza una ceja divertido. —¿Debería decirte? 

—Vamos, yo te dije, es lo justo. 

De un momento a otro el mayor se acerca peligrosamente al otro cuerpo, por inercia Jaemin cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus labios. Puede sentir como Jeno alza su pequeño crucifijo de su pecho, esto ocasiona que sus párpados se abran de forma lenta. 

—Déjame decirte que es algo imposible ya que… —Coloca el crucifijo cerca de sus labios. —La creación de Dios es hermosa. 

Un casto beso era depositado sobre la cruz del señor, Jaemin no sabía como reaccionar o como debería hacerlo. Su cuerpo quedó congelado, su mente aún no salía de ese trance. 

—¿Ahora tu corazón está nervioso? 

“Te dejaré deseando más, donde el único en tu corazón sea yo".


	5. Confusión

CAPÍTULO IV 

Un corazón confundido puede ser la mejor arma para ganar un cuerpo.   
Jaemin se encontraba desorientado, su mente y cuerpo parecían estar divididos al momento de querer tomar una simple decisión: una respuesta. 

Su anatomía tiembla al recordar lo que pasó hace unas horas, sin evitar cerrar fuertemente sus ojos con frustración al no llegar a nada. Su respiración se vuelve irregular y sus puños se cierran, una mente en blanco buscando reacción a todo el mal que vivía. 

-Dios, señor nuestro, por favor... 

Murmura juntando sus manos temblorosas cerca de su rostro, sus labios chocaban repetidas veces contra los regordetes pulgares. 

-Una respuesta, dame una respuesta. 

Repite una y otra vez, sin evitar sentirse de alguna manera sucio; impuro, yendo en contra de sus antiguos aprendizajes. 

-"Los homosexuales van contra la palabra de Dios, su simple existencia da a conocer lo podrido y sodomita que se encuentran las personas en este mundo". 

Las poderosas palabras de su padre resuenan en su cabeza, generando un interminable eco. 

"Los homosexuales...". 

El estómago de Jaemin no pudo evitar contraerse, en su vida nunca había pensado que algún hombre homosexual podría estar tan cerca de él; conviviendo y compartiendo sonrisas. No, simplemente no podría ser posible esto. 

Lee Jeno, ese extraño ser de ojos brillosos cautivos en el peligro. Ese hombre podría ser un sodomita, alguien impío y sucio a los ojos del señor. Aunque en Jaemin dudaba eso, al juzgar por las antiguas conversaciones que han tendido, Jeno era un siervo más del señor, uno igual a él.   
Entonces no entiende su comportamiento tan... liberal. 

"...Almas que han perdido el camino del señor". 

Suspiros pesados salen de sus delgados labios, las situaciones de la vida y sus retos para probar tu fe ante el todo poderoso. 

-Jaemin, amor... Tenemos que hablar. -La voz al otro lado de la puerta lo saca de su nube. 

-Puedes entrar madre. -Respira hondo e intenta relajar cada músculo de su cuerpo. 

La puerta se abre en forma lenta, dejando a la vista a su progenitora con una amable sonrisa; dándole un escalofrío. 

-¿De qué quieres hablar? 

-De ese amigo tuyo, Lee Jeno. 

-¿Qué hay con él? -Titubea un poco, se encontraba terriblemente nervioso ante todo esto. 

-Él... ¿Cree en Dios? -Suelta con cierta duda. 

El menor no pudo evitar parpadear múltiples veces, no negaba la pregunta pero simplemente lo tomó por sorpresa. 

-Claro que sí, al menos nunca me ha dicho lo contrario. -La mira directamente a los ojos, intentado buscar más respuestas ocultas tras esa pregunta. 

-¡Oh!, bueno. Entonces no hay problema en él. -Una gran sonrisa es instalada en su rostro, en un suspiro su preocupación salió por el aire. 

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?". Jaemin se preguntaba una y otra vez, este día se vuelve más extraño conforme pasa los segundos. 

El menor simplemente quería descansar de todo esto. Pero Jeno le dejaba la tarea muy difícil. Su mente parecía desconectada con la verdad, sus manos y labios temblorosos le dejaban mensajes indirectos. 

"Lee Jeno. 

Lee Jeno. 

Lee Jeno". 

¿Por qué pensaba tanto en aquel hombre? 

Jaemin no pudo evitar hacerse bolita en su cama, tomando fuertemente sus rodillas atrayendo sus piernas entre sí. Se sentía patético cuando la primera lágrima sale de sus ojos, algo que lo desconcierta de gran manera. 

"¡¿Por qué?!". 

Lagrimas traicioneras caían una por una, sin la intención de detenerse. Todo era tan extraño, su visión nublada le hacía sentir mareado y su respiración no le dejaba llenar sus pulmones con oxígeno. 

Una parte de él quería saber la verdadera respuesta, pero es imposible sentirte confundido por alguien que a penas conoces hace tres semanas, ¿verdad?   
Antes que nada debe pensar con su mente en claro. 

-¡Abran su corazón a Dios! -El pastor Na exclama en la primera misa que asistía luego de una semana entera faltando. 

Jaemin lo observa detenidamente, escucha todo con suma atención y aún así se siente confundido. 

-Sean sinceros con ustedes mismos, cuando puedan ver el bien de su camino, su alma estará lista para su paraíso. -Todos en el lugar bajan la cabeza mientras se escucha a un unísono: "Amén". 

El más bajo puede sentir una penetrante mirada tras suyo, un escalofrío recorre por su cuerpo. Jaemin no quiere voltear y encontrarse con esos violentos ojos mirándole como si fuera el mismísimo pecado. 

Por que Jaemin es un ángel de Dios, un ser puro de corazón confundido que será tragado por la bestia de ojos brillosos. 

-¿Señor? -Se cuestiona una y otra vez. -¿Estás escuchándome? 

La misa había acabado, todos los presentes se encontraban despidiéndose unos con otros hasta estar completamente solitario. Jaemin decidió hablar antes de marcharse. 

-Estoy asustado, por favor... -Susurra mientras sus manos temblorosas sostienen fuertemente el crucifijo. 

-La maldad no puede comerte Jaemin. 

Una gruesa voz espanta al menor, este brinca en su lugar y mira con ojos asustados al dueño de sus pensamientos: Lee Jeno. 

-P-pero puede envenenar, dejarte como un muñeco sin camino. -Responde nervioso. 

Jeno se acerca sigilosamente hasta estar frente a frente, sus respiraciones se volvían una sola en aquel pequeño lugar. 

-Sé que eres un chico inteligente, tengo entendido todos los problemas que pasarán de aquí en adelante. -Susurra. -El verdadero camino lo eliges tú mismo, abre tu corazón y cree en ello. 

Ambos corazones nerviosos ante la presencia del otro, Jaemin puede colapsar ahí mismo. El menor baja la mirada chocando con el hombro del mayor. 

-No entiendo... esto es malo. 

Un murmullo sale de aquellos labios, sudor frío bajaba lentamente por su frente hasta caer en el suelo de madera del viejo confesionario.   
Jeno sabía que todo estaba pasando muy rápido, a penas llevan un mes de conocerse y su relación avanza a pasos gigantescos. 

-Confiésate, cuenta tus pecados y se libre de vivir plenamente tu vida. 

Jaemin alza su mirada, esos cautivadores ojos llenos de pureza le miran sin entender nada de la situación, sus temblorosas manos se posan en aquel firme pecho, intentando separarse del otro cuerpo. 

-L-los homosexuales no son bienvenidos en el reino de Dios...E-ellos son m-malos. 

La voz del más bajo parecía una grabadora, aunque en cada palabra bajaba más su tono. 

-¿Qué me has hecho? -Pregunta asustando. -Nunca he pensado así antes, m-mi vida era normal hace algunas semanas, entonces... ¿Por qué? 

Jeno sonríe ligeramente antes de acerca sus manos en el rostro de su ángel. 

-Yo no he decidido nada, eres el dueño de tus acciones Nana. Déjame ayudarte a vivir con ellos. 

-No soy homosexual, ¿eres uno de ellos? 

Jaemin pensaba que era la pregunta más estúpida que ha dicho, aunque creía que era necesario estar seguros. 

-No, pero creo en el amor a primera vista. Cuando una persona de un día para otro es la dueña de tus suspiros, independientemente que su sexo, el amor es igual para todos en este mundo. 

-P-pero Dios, él- 

-Él puede observar. -Lo interrumpe. -Siempre lo hace. 

Jeno alza sus manos, tomando entre ellas las redondas mejillas del mayor. 

-Mírame y dime que sientes, confiesa. 

Jaemin le observaba abatido, siente como sus fuerzas se fueran al chocar miradas con aquel hombre.   
El menor separó sus labios ligeramente, aunque ninguna palabra salía de ellos, su garganta ardía y sus ojos de humedecen. 

-No entiendo, esto es pecado. L-los homosexuales n-no pueden- 

Antes de seguir con su monólogo el más bajo fue interrumpido con unos cálidos labios contra las suyos, un beso casto capaz de mover el sentir de todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir cálido pero a la vez congelado. 

-¿Qué sientes? -Susurra el mayor. 

-M-mis labios... U-un cosquilleo, mi pecho cálido p-pero mi corazón siente traición, hacia él. 

-Cierra tus ojos. -Una mano se posiciona sobre el pecho del menor, sintiendo así el nervioso corazón latir. Se sinceró contigo mismo. 

-E-esto es nuevo, es m-muy raro. -Intenta controlar su respiración, los segundos pasan demasiado rápidos. 

El mayor acerca más su cuerpo quedando pegados sus pechos, Jaemin en reacción se cohíbe ante la situación. 

-¿Q-qué haces? -Las orejas del menor se vuelven rojas, igualando una cereza. 

-Un nuevo sentir, ahora vamos a lo sensual. -Jadea al hacer fricción sus miembros, estando Jeno ya erecto. 

-¡Eh! -Exclama por el repentino movimiento, lento y caliente dejándolo sin aliento. 

El mayor seguía moviendo sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo la reacción del otro cuerpo cuando su miembro de igual manera despierta.   
Pequeños quejidos eran escuchados por los rosáceos labios de Jaemin, este intentaba aguantar todos los sonidos vergonzosos que salían naturalmente. El más baja sentía sus piernas temblar, pensando que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. 

-Y-yo, ¡ah! -Jaemin cierra fuertemente sus ojos al sentir un cosquilleo en su pelvis, un calor momentáneo se apodera de su cuerpo provocando un temblor en su extremidades. Sus ojos se vuelven blancos y muerde su labio con fuerza al sentir una corriente eléctrica viajar por su parte íntima. 

-Tu... tu placer es el mío, siempre te haré sentir mejor, sólo tú. -Jeno intentaba controlar su respiración, a pesar de no haber terminado, el espectáculo que le dio el menor era mucho mejor que terminar. 

-Jeno. -Su garganta ardía y lagrimas salían sin parar. -E-estoy sucio, soy un s-sucio. 

-N-no llores. -Era la primera que el mayor perdió los estribos, temiendo haberlo lastimado. -No estás sucio, nunca lo serías. 

-Nunca me había tocado, no podía hacerlo, t-tengo que ser casto hasta mi matrimonio. -Una tras otra lágrima salía de sus bonitos ojos, ya ha este tiempo se encontraban muy hinchados. 

-Eres el ser más puro que he conocido en mi vida, en serio. -Jeno sujeta la cadera del menor y se unen en un cálido abrazo, Jaemin sollozaba y el mayor le daba ligeros masajes a su espalda. -El hombre justo aborrece la mentira, nunca en mis labios saldrá la maldad que los pecadores desean. Si te digo mis sentimientos es de forma sincera, mi corazón golpea por tu mirar y mi cuerpo se estremece cada vez que me tocas, Jaemin-ah. 

Labios zalameros se mueven al compás del puro sentir del amor, Jeno no creería que tendría otra oportunidad sin que una mentira blanca salga de ellos. 

-Te haré tocar la punta del cielo, pero hazme caer a lo profundo del amor. Es todo mi pedir. 

Aunque Jaemin sabe que es incorrecto volverse uno de ellos, siendo Dios el único en su corazón. Todo se olvida cuando los cálidos labios son juntados y los corazones laten nerviosos por un amor.


	6. Confrontación

CAPÍTULO V 

Lee Jeno le encanta la fotografía. Un tranquilo pasatiempo que no se le da muy bien, siendo las fotografías a su mano algo borrosas. Un detalle que poco le importa, restando lo estética que se pueden llegar a ver, a él simplemente le interesa recordar la belleza de cualquier persona u objeto. 

Na Jaemin, desde el día del confesionario no han vuelto a verse, y eso tiene alrededor de casi tres semanas. El mayor se arrepiente en gran manera por como actuó, pensado que tal vez su relación seria más íntima si llegaran a ese nivel. 

Pero se equivocó. 

Lo único que causó fue que su hermoso ángel se fuera de su vida, siendo un vivido recuerdo de un platónico amor. 

Jeno suspira mientras observa algunas fotografías que ha tomado, siendo el cielo junto a los hermoso paisajes de un atardecer los protagonistas. El color anaranjado mezclado con tonos oscuros lo hacia ver más relajante, dejándose llevar por la maravilla de la naturaleza.   
Pasa varias fotos de su galería hasta detenerse en una que le resultaba extraña; un hermoso cielo azulado brillando con intensidad sobre una vieja iglesia, siendo la gran estatua de un ángel quien se llevaba sus suspiros.   
El mayor no pudo evitar pensar en Jaemin, un ser magnífico que llegó a conocer en persona dejándole probar un poco la pureza en sus labios. 

“Caería en lo más profundo del infierno por él, una nueva sensación que me hace creer que es él el indicado. Lo necesito conmigo, aunque sea verlo un segundo, con eso podría vivir plenamente”. 

Los pensamientos efímeros de Jeno recorrían cada rincón de su mente, concluyendo en un pesado suspiro lamentable. El más alto quería saber lo que pasa en su cabeza, tal vez así podría tener una oportunidad. 

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Jeno, Jaemin estaba más confundido, tanto que no entiendo el porqué su señor deja que se consuma en la desesperación de volverse un pecador. 

—Por favor, por favor, por favor. —El menor repetía una y otra vez, sus temblorosas manos se aferraban una con la otra para seguir intentando que Dios escuchara su palabra. —Señor, todo mi ser se halla alterado, ¿cuándo será su respuesta? 

Una pobre alma confundida por una labios zalameros de un impío, el bello ángel no podría estar más en problemas. Puede pasar poco tiempo antes que el mismo demonio se apodere de su pureza, siendo las noches en donde sus párpados caen rendidos por el cansancio, todo lo contrario. 

Aunque nadie puede culpar su nuevo despertar sexual, un joven de casi dieciocho años que no se ha tocado de forma perversa. 

—¿Qué me pasa? —Intenta seguir soportando la palpitante erección entre sus piernas, cerrando un poco sus muslos fallando al sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. —P-por favor. 

Ya no puede soportar más, sus piernas tiemblan y su cuerpo suda por una simple caricia.   
Jaemin decide acostarse boca abajo en su cama, provocando una deliciosa fricción que le hace suspirar pesado. Un suave vaivén donde mueve sus caderas a un lento ritmo para lograr sentirse mejor, cumplir un capricho de su cuerpo. 

—¡Ahg! —Gime al sentir los espasmos en su pelvis. Muerde con fuerza su labio inferior para evitar soltar cualquier tipo de sonido. —J-jeno… 

De ahí todo se fue cuesta abajo, golpeándolo con un balde de agua fría. 

“No”. 

Jaemin no quería creer lo que acaba de pasar, es demasiado humillante para si mismo, sus padres y su Dios. No podía haber gemido el nombre de él, de ese tipo que no abandona sus pensamientos sin importar lo que haga. 

—¿P-por qué y-yo? —Cálidas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, no hay vuelta atrás para su sentir. 

El menor desea que fuese una broma, una cruel pasado del destino. Todo su cuerpo se encontrará sumido en la desesperación, no lograba entender nada hasta ahora. 

“Tal vez… esto sea una prueba del señor”. Un pensamiento efímero llegó a incrustarse en su cabeza, no se escuchaba nada mal. Pero tendría que descubrirlo, donde la única opción es volverse a ver. 

Un corazón confundido y el otro sumido en el rechazo, ambos pueden tomar malas decisiones por culpa de lo que la mayoría considera correcto. 

Los delgados labios de Jeno se abren, incapaz de soltar palabra alguna se cierran con frustración. 

—A ver… —Se mira directamente en aquel espejo de su baño. —Jaemin yo, bueno, quería disculparme si te hice sentir incómodo. Podemos ser amigos, si quieres claro, p-podemos olvidar lo ocurrido y… 

Nada, en la mente del mayor se imagina mil escenarios donde pueda hablar normalmente con el menor, sabe bien que en realidad nunca podrían ser amigos, no cuando Jeno imagina al más bajo besando cada rincón de su acendrado y religioso cuerpo. 

“¡Maldición!”. 

Se maldice una y otra vez en su cabeza, no podía evitar encontrarse incompetente cuando se trata de Jaemin y eso una manera le molestaba tanto. 

Ambos necesitan un empujón, abrir sus corazón y cerrar los ojos. 

—Jeno, amor, ¿te molestaría sino te acompaño hoy a la iglesia? —Seohyun la mira con esos ojos expresivos esperando la respuesta. 

—No —Suspira. —No importa, regresaré a los minutos de terminar. 

—Está bien amor, nos vemos. 

Se despide con un casto beso en la mejilla, algo que Jeno devuelve sin importancia.   
Su camino hacia la iglesia le dejó la mente en claro, necesita hablar con el menor y atesorar su presencia como si se tratara de la mejor fotografía tomada. Un gran suspiro se escapa de sus delgados labios, su mirada no deja un punto y su corazón late con desenfreno, allí está, pareciendo la mismísima estatua angelical; Na Jaemin es precioso aún cuando su rostro refleje una confusión que le arrastra a las llamas. 

—¿Podemos hablar Jeno? —La suave voz del menor ataca peligrosamente el pecho del otro, este le devuelve una sonrisa confirmando. 

Un día sin escuchar la palabra del señor no cambiará nada, al menor eso pensaba Jaemin, este tenía como prioridad controlar su nervioso corazón. 

El pequeño despacho que tiene el pastor Na cerca de la iglesia, un lugar perfecto si de hablar quieren. 

—¿Cuáles son tus dudas Nana? —Con malicia sus dientes resuenan al callar, aumentando la tensión. 

—Déjame explicarte esto. —Inhala y exhala repetidamente para recordar el discurso que tenía para el mayor. —Escucha, bueno… yo no soy un homosexual para empezar, ¿queda claro? 

Jeno alza una ceja divertido, la situación se volvía cada vez más interesante. 

—Claro. —Le afirma. —Te creo. 

—E-está bien. —Titubea. —Últimamente no se que me ha pasado, en mi memoria sólo está ese día d-donde nos be-besamos e hicimos e-esas cosas. No he podido olvidarlo, cada día es peor y… me consume, me hace su esclavo y termino pecando cada n-noche y- 

—Espera. —Le interrumpe tomándolo de los hombros. —¿Me estás explicando cómo te masturbas en las noches? 

—P-por tu culpa. 

Ha este punto Jaemin ya parecía una adorable cereza, sus mejillas y orejas rojas por la vergüenza ajena que ocasiona este tipo de eventos es demasiado para el acendrado cuerpo. 

—¿Mi culpa? 

—S-sí —En este punto el menor se encontraba sumamente nervioso, la cercanía con Jeno y el escritorio de su padre pegando en sus muslos le decía que no había escapatoria. 

—Bueno, vamos descubrirlo. 

Un fogoso beso era robado por cálidos labios, el mayor no tenía mejor plan que abrirle los ojos a Jaemin y que finalmente se entregue en su totalidad.   
Una lengua traviesa se cuelga entre la cavidad no experimentada del más bajo, quien se estremece al sentir el cálido órgano invadirlo. Jaemin no hace nada para detenerlo, los primeros segundos se encontraba en shock, no le pasaba por la mente detenerlo, aunque poco después se dejó llevar por las suaves caricias que envolvían su cuerpo, posando sus brazos en los anchos hombros del mayor y atraerlo más hacia su persona. 

—J-jeno… —Suspira su nombre, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados por la vergüenza de enfrentarse al momento de cruzar mirada. —¿Por qué yo? 

Cabizbajo susurra lo que sería su última palabra, sabe no habrá marcha atrás si corresponde la frase. 

—En el amor es así, tal vez no haya sido una coincidencia nuestro latir y el mismísimo Dios nos haya hecho una prueba. Este mundo está podrido, el amor cada día más se apaga y la esperanza se pierde, ¿no da igual la relación mientas verdaderos sentimientos sean sinceros? 

Labios rosáceos bañados con palabras de un impío era todo lo que Jaemin necesitaba para dar su último suspiro y entregar su corazón. 

—¿Funcionara? 

—Haremos que funcione. 

Vuelve a unir sus labios con los del menor, esta vez sosteniendo con firmeza la delgada cintura de sus fantasías. Cada segundo se volvía más caliente, la temperatura aumentaba y el extraño cosquilleo recorrían ambos cuerpos. 

—No necesito una fotografía tuya. —Murmura entre los labios del menor. —Tu belleza no puede ser fotografiada, necesita ser vista personalmente.


	7. Primer paso

CAPÍTULO VI 

Lee Jeno no puede evitar sentirse más vivo que nunca, todo gracias a un adorable chico que no deja de sonrojarse por nulas muestras de efecto. El mayor lo miraba desde arriba, Jaemin aún acostado en el escritorio de su padre puede sentir la adrenalina subir por sus venas. Es increíble el como pudo terminar de esa manera, una simple confusión lo llevó a morder la fruta prohibida. 

—Jeno… esto es raro. —Abulta sus pequeños labios haciéndose lucir adorable a los otros ojos. 

—¿Raro?, creo que lo dijiste mal. —Toma de las mejillas al otro, este por inercia se sonroja haciéndose lucir adorable. —Es normal, tú y yo, dos personas amándose. 

Un suspiro pesado salen de los labios de Jaemin, acaba de pasar menos de un minuto de toda esta situación y aún no puede comprender muchas cosas. 

—¿Y ahora que se hace? —Pregunta titubeante. 

—Besarnos hasta olvidar todo. 

Tal y como Jeno dijo, en pocos instantes sus labios se encontraban nuevamente juntos. Se movían de forma lenta, saboreando la cavidad del otro hasta llegar a estar saciados.   
Algo que no pasará. 

—E-espera. —Entre susurros detiene la acción del mayor, este lo mira algo confundido por su repentina acción. 

—¿Pasa algo?, ¿T-te lastime? —Con algo de nerviosismo revisa los labios de Jaemin intentado ver algún daño, las temblorosas manos rodean las mejillas teñidas de rosado. 

—Sólo pensaba que debemos irnos, mi papá puede llegar en cualquier momento. 

La realidad que enfrenta este par, correr de las manos que rezan por la iluminación. Dos jóvenes homosexuales que aprenderán a vivir, sentir la punta del amor en base a experiencias que el de labios zalameros se encargará de enseñar. 

Jaemin conoce una parte desconocida de si mismo, con algo de miedo se abraza mientras respira llenando sus pulmones. El camino es difícil, para ambos presentes que se sumergen en calor del otro cuerpo. 

—¿Cómo sabes si eres homosexual? —El menor pregunta mirándolo fijamente. 

—No hay mucha ciencia, me gustan los hombres y ya. Se me hace imposible no sentirme atraído hacia ellos, creo que por eso soy homosexual. 

—Uhm. —Jaemin se pierde en sus pensamientos, intento llegar a una respuesta de igual manera. —Y… ¿has hecho eso? 

Una pregunta que tomó por desprevenido a Jeno, este lo mira confundido. Aunque por el rojo de sus mejillas se dio una idea. 

—¿Qué es exactamente “hacer eso"? 

—Fornicar con alguien. 

“Jaemin es demasiado lindo". Pensaba el mayor al mirarlo, aunque una incógnita se instaló en su cabeza. 

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? 

—Q-quisiera saber si tienes e-experiencia. —Jaemin estaba tan avergonzado que sus oreja se volvieron carmín. 

Jeno piensa en ser más sincero con su pequeño ángel, así que sin pelos en la lengua decide hablar. 

—Claro, con varias personas en realidad. Ex-parejas y algunas personas de ratos. 

—¿Qué es exactamente “personas de ratos"? —Frunce el ceño. 

—Personas que me llamaron la atención pero no pasó más que eso. 

De un momento la habitación se quedó en silencio, Jeno con el temor de haber sido demasiado sincero y arruinarla con Jaemin le tiemblan las manos. 

—P-pero tú no eres así, m-me gustas y nunca te trataría así. —Con un tartamudeo y una gota de sudor bajando dramáticamente explica. 

A pesar de todo la habitación seguía sumida en un claro silencio, ninguno de los dos parecía creer querer. Cruzaron miradas silenciosas, ambos ojos brillaban con una sola idea en sus cabezas. 

“¿Qué pasaría sí…?”. 

—¿N-nosotros? —Una palabras sale de los rosados labios del menor, Jeno le presta total atención. 

—¿Uhm? —Alza una ceja curioso. 

—¿Haremos… eso? 

—¿Eso? 

—S-sexo. 

Decir que las mejillas que los presentes estaban rojas era poco, sus caras ardían completamente junto a sus orejas. Lee Jeno, quien era más experimentado y hasta algo descarado se sentía a morir, Jaemin le preguntó sobre algo a pesar de las sus antiguos roces, pensó que las relaciones sexuales estarían algo alejados de ellos hasta cierto punto. Se equivocó, son jóvenes que tienen necesidades biológicas como todo ser humano, aunque uno se reprimió durante casi dieciocho años finalmente llegó a conocer el placer; la autosatisfacción de sus propias reacciones. 

La timidez lo envolvía, desde el principio su relación daba pasos gigantescos hasta llegar al presente. Sienten la mancha de ser unos sodomitas, el pecado acaricia su corazón con cada latido de amor. 

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —Pregunta con un hilo de voz. 

Mientras tanto Jaemin se debatía mentalmente para dar su respuesta, antes de conocer al mayor nunca le interesó ese tipo de tema, principalmente porqué sus padres le hablaban del sexo como si fuera el mayor de los pecados. 

—“Un cuerpo impuro no alcanza la luz. 

—Llegar casto hasta al matrimonio sin conocer la tentación de aquella fruta. 

—El placer carnal que se apodera de los cuerpos impíos, dejando una alma vacía que solo busca satisfacer sus necesidades más primitivas”. 

Toda su vida ha estado viviendo en una burbuja, donde le enseñaban que era lo mejor para ser un digno hijo de Dios. Por un momento piensa en olvidar todo, observa los redondo ojos del mayor recordándole a un cachorro y su viejo amor de hace años, un sentimiento de pureza se atasca en su pecho. Na Jaemin quiere dar el primer paso para vivir su vida normal, como lo que es; un adolescente enamorado. 

—Quiero intentarlo. 

Dejarse llevar por el corazón y la mente, dejando las creencias a un lado para respirar tranquilo mientras disfruta de cada segundo. 

Jaemin quiere sentir.


	8. Traición

CAPÍTULO VII

Na Jaemin nunca se había sentido tan vivo y a la vez confundido, desde que nació Dios siempre se ha presentado como la principal causa de su existencia misma. En su vida jamás ha tratado de sentirse sofocado o simplemente irritado ante su total fe. 

La sensación de alcanzar la mano del señor cada vez que libera sus pecados en aquel confesionario le hacia sentir vivo, cierra sus ojos y aprieta su pecho antes de hablar. Toca el cielo tomando con la ayuda de sus padres, estos desde el principio le enseñaron todo para ser un ejemplo perfecto de creyente, formando a un siervo más del todo poderoso. 

—¿Puedo disfrutar besar sus labios sin que el señor me juzgue? 

Las preguntas no dejan la mente del joven inexperto, el miedo de ir en contra sus enseñanzas impuestas desde el comienzo del camino le aterra de alguna forma. 

—Dios… ¿realmente caeré en las llamas del infierno por amar? 

Los días pasan, haciéndose eternos cuando pisa la vieja iglesia del padre Na y escucha cuidadosamente cada palabra que sale de los viejos labios. Un eco no deja la cabeza de Jaemin, provocando un escalofrío recorriendo por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos. 

—“Sólo hay una clase de amor, hombre y mujer quienes seguirán la palabra del señor hasta el día en que sus almas vayan a su paraíso”. 

No, simplemente no puede ser lo que sus padres desearon y esperaron desde su nacimiento. Jaemin piensa, siente y ama como cualquier otra persona, no puede reprimir su libertad por lo que creyó ser correcto hasta que un lobo disfrazado de oveja blanca abrió sus ojos. Desde ese momento Na Jaemin ha sido partícipe al descubrir las famosas mariposas en estomago que jóvenes sienten, jóvenes enamorados, jóvenes normales. 

El menor es normal, solamente ama a una persona de su mismo sexo. 

¿Es eso normal? 

La respuesta tardó en llegar, pero eso no lo detuvo a tomar las decisiones correctas. Muestra una triste reacción al encontrarse alterado por la punta de la traición en la punta de su lengua, misma que Lee Jeno muerde y juega todo lo que quiere. 

—¿Quieres que tu primera vez sea algo interesante? —Pregunta sobre el chico, aún en ropa interior. 

Ambos se hallaban sobre la cama del mayor, este sabiendo qué su madre no regresaría hasta tarde por su trabajo decidió darle lo que tanto buscaban. 

—¿Interesante? —Responde en duda, trata de esconder su creciente erección que golpeaba ligeramente contra la otra parte de Jeno, sacándole más de un suspiro pesado a los presentes. 

—¡Tengo un preparativo especial para que nunca olvides esto! —Suelta emocionado. 

Con calma sale de la cama para tomar una bolsa negra posicionada sobre su mueble, con un rápido movimiento saca aquel objeto misterioso siendo nada más que un gran crucifijo blanco de plástico. 

—¿Uhm? —Mueve su cabeza en confusión al no entender las intensiones de su pareja. 

El mayor se acerca a su antigua posición, esta vez abre las piernas de Jaemin deleitándose con la vista; el más bajo avergonzado, sus manos temblorosas intentado ocultar su rostro. 

—No te voy a obligar, esto solamente ha sido una sucia fantasía que he tenido cuando te vi. Si no te sientes cómodo con todo esto dímelo de inmediato, tu opinión importa de igual manera. —Aclara Jeno, desliza sus calzoncillos dejando a la vista su palpitante erección al aire. 

—¿H-hacer qué? —Titubea al hablar, no ha comprendido el punto de todo eso. 

Jeno suspira con una sonrisa. 

—Quiero experimentar cosas nuevas. —Respira profundo antes de volver a hablar. —Tal vez no sea el momento adecuando para ello, pero de todos quiero contártelo. 

—Jeno… no entiendo el punto. 

—Me gustaría utilizar el crucifijo en el acto, ya sabes… masturbarte con el. 

Un incómodo silencio se instala en la habitación, el cálido ambiente que anteriormente predominaba se volvió frío y denso. 

—¿¡C-cómo!? —Pregunta exaltado, aún en su cabeza no se imagina masturbándose con ello. Es sucio y hasta inmoral. 

—Estaría ahí dentro. —Señala entre sus piernas para darle una idea. 

Definitivamente Jaemin se oponía a esto, nunca en su vida ha conocido algo tan importante tomándose como un vulgar juguete en el cual satisfacerse.   
Lo pensó, claro que lo hizo, más de mil veces para rechazar la alocada fantasía de Jeno… pero una parte de él susurraba otra cosa, su lado juguetón que le encantaba desafiar las reglas y caer ante los oscuros deseos que el demonio le ofrecía. Internamente se batalla para tomar una decisión sin quedar insatisfecho. 

—Está bien, no tienes por qué pensar demás sobre esto. Lo entiendo. —Con un casto beso en la frente intenta separarse para colocar el crucifijo en su lugar, hasta que una mano detiene su andar. 

—¿P-podemos? —Su voz salió con un hilo de voz, casi desconociéndose mira directamente a los ojos de Jeno. 

El deseo de pecar estaba ahí, puede sentir como una llamas imaginarias abrazan su cuerpo al beso apasionado de su pareja. 

Sin muchas palabras más que decir continúan con el acto, esta vez quedando totalmente desnudos apreciando lo hermoso del cuerpo humano. 

—Abre tus preciosas piernas. —Gruñe en la palabra provocando un extraño cosquilleo en la pelvis del menor. 

Esto era nuevo, para ambas partes principalmente ya que nunca el mayor se atrevió a sacudir esa parte prohibida que solamente el acendrado ángel ha podido. 

Las lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos de Jaemin, sentir las cálidas manos de Jeno acariciar su piel colocándolo nervioso y avergonzado ante las respuestas naturales de su propio cuerpo, una parte de desconoce hasta este día.   
Al abrir un poco más las piernas, el más alto desliza su dedo ya lubricado a su entrada, Jaemin experimentó una oleada de placer por el dígito de un hombre golpear su zona especial. 

Jeno continúa con su labor, después de varios minutos y dos dedos estirando lo suficiente para no lastimarlo, decide lubricar el crucifijo con una cantidad de ese líquido. 

—Si te sientes incómodo me dices, ¿entendido? —Pregunta con el ceño fruncido, una gota gruesa de sudor baja drásticamente hasta caer de su barbilla. Una vista que Jaemin le encantó de sobremanera. 

Con sumo cuidado la parte más larga del objeto, inserta la punta ocasionando un temblor en los muslos del menor. El placer de jugar con un cuchillo de doble filo, Jaemin siente la traición hacia su propio Dios cuando disfruta la sensación que deja aquel crucifijo entrar y salir de su interior, sacándole gemidos y jadeos retenidos por sus labios. 

Judas abrasa su cuerpo al compás de un sonoro gemido, besa su frente al deshacer su cuerpo ante la éxtasis vivida por lo incorrecto.


	9. Sensaciones

El placer de la hipocresía, la doble cara que muestra Jaemin al acomodar perfectamente sus manos antes de rezarle al señor. El rostro de orgullo de sus progenitores al notar el crecimiento de su fruto, siguiendo su camino recto como debe ser.

Pobres almas, el fanatismo extremo alimenta con profundidad sus huecos corazones. Mirando cada movimiento del menor, respirando piedad por los mínimos errores sin importancia.

El estrés se puede sentir, su madre habla y habla sobre las acciones que pueden ser malinterpretadas por Dios, mientras que el pastor Na lo mira detenidamente intentado ver cualquier detalle. Las normales pláticas de la familia Na, donde se resume a incontables experiencias de personas que no se guían por el bien, prefiriendo tentar la furia de su creador ante su ignorancia.

—¿Lo entiendes? —Pregunta la mujer. —No todos corremos con suerte, pero aún así debemos estar informados por su palabra.

—Lo sé, mamá. —Responde el menor ya cansado. —Cada día aprendo más de todo, mis pecados los cuento con total sinceridad ante Dios, no podría hacerle frente siendo un mentiroso.

Hipócrita, la palabra correcta que Jaemin pensaba en ese momento.  
No puede decir eso cuando disfrutar las caricias de un igual. Ahora habla claro y puro mostrando su mejor cara, pero cuando Lee Jeno está cerca todo se derrumba, toda la devoción que prometía hace unos instantes desaparece para dejarse besar por los labios de un hombre. La abominación de las mentiras, pudriendo a un ser de luz para caer en las garras de un demonio que invadió el paraíso.

—Ya terminamos nuestra charla, ahora puedes ir a tu habitación. —Habla Taeil.

—Está bien, papá.

Sube las escaleras viéndolos por última vez, les sonríe antes de subir y esconderse en su recamara, perdiéndose en su mundo donde el señor pueda aceptar a dos pecadores sodomitas en su espacio.

—¿Podrás perdonarme el desear sus labios?

Como cada noche en que parece que el tiempo se detiene, Jaemin reza.

El amor le hace bailar, reír, sonrojarse y mentir, le vuelve para conveniencia de ambos, haciéndose costumbre darle la espalda al frío viento.

Las noches transcurren hasta que el tiempo se detienen al verse, frente a frente en el lugar sagrado. Ambos se roban miradas con dobles intensiones durante toda la misa hasta su finalización, esperando el momento correcto para correr a los brazos del otro. Justo en aquel momento Jeno le susurra el secreto de su mente, guardando la bolsa que ocultó al principio de la misa.

—Estamos en la iglesia, los dos solos, pasará lo que tenga que pasar y tu piensas en seguir subiendo de nivel, ¿no es así? —No podía continuar con todo esto, cada vez era más peligroso cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de Jeno, ya que podía meterlos en graves problemas si alguien se enteraba, aunque el cosquilleo que siente por su pelvis opine otra cosa.

—Sabes que no te obligaría a nada, es una buena opción para probar cosas nuevas. Pero la decisión final es tuya. —Un cómodo silencio se instala en ellos dos, Jaemin odia siempre llegar a este punto. Piensa que a veces no toma las mejores decisiones y por eso ha dejado pasar varias oportunidades, mismas que aún se arrepiente secretamente.

Sin más que hablar, el menor arrastra con un ligero sonrojo a Jeno por el confesionario. Una sonrisa tonta se instala en su rostro, definitivamente le gusta experimentar cada que puede.

—Esto es increíble... —Musita el menor.

Esa idea que no salía de la cabeza de Jeno era nada más que un vestido de monja, uno que compró en una tienda de disfraces pensado en Jaemin desde la primera que lo vio.  
Ahora, dentro de aquel viejo confesionario, los besos repartidos entre el crucifijo en el cuello encendía el lugar.

Un pequeño sonido alertó a Jaemin, este voltea su rostro encontrándose a Jeno apuntando con la cámara de su celular a su gran vestido.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunta avergonzado.

—A veces es mejor fotografiar estos momentos, luego las veré y recordaré todos nuestro momentos. Aunque tranquilo, no le tomé foto a tu cara si eso te preocupa. —Responde simple, guarda el aparato electrónico en el bolsillo de su celular para continuar con el acto. —Ahora, amor. 

Toma de la barbilla al menor, este alza la mirada topándose con los brillosos ojos del mayor, él parecía ansioso.

—Dilo... 

—Es hora de seguir rezando. —Una pequeña sonrisa se instala en su rostro, Jaemin baja poco a poco quedando de rodillas. —Cierra los ojos y abre la boca para empezar.

Jaemin siguió las instrucciones tal y como Jeno le dijo, su cuerpo se mostraba ansiosos y sus ojos dilatados con el temblor constante de su labio inferior era una señal. El menor saca su lengua pasándola por ambos labios, se imagina una y otra vez aquel sabor tan especial que le hacía perder la cabeza, pedir más y más por durar experimentando con su lengua nuevas sensaciones.

—Haz tus responsabilidades Jaemin, reza hasta que tus lágrimas salgan y tu corazón quiera explotar. —Pasa su dedo entre los labios, tomando su lengua, juega unos segundos con ella hasta sacarlos empapados. —Ahora.

—¡Sí! —Responde Jaemin.

Demasiado lejos, el menor piensa que ha ido demasiado lejos.

Su hipocresía le hace disfrutar el falo de un hombre en su boca, degustar el sabor de un igual y perderse en su mundo.

—E-es suficiente pequeña monja. —Su voz sale jadeante, necesita terminar dentro de su paraíso. —Date la vuelta y abre las piernas.

La doble moral de Jaemin le hace tocar la punta del cielo.


	10. Suspiros

Lee Jeno con el tiempo piensa un momento sobre los acontecimientos que ha estado viviendo últimamente, su opinión sobre la religión ya no era la misma, hasta se puede decir que ha cambiado gracias a Jaemin. Pero la realidad es diferente, estaba enfermo y lo sabia. 

Se pregunta como algo que ha visto como aburrido, soso y hasta ridículo como pensaba de la religión logra emocionarlo tanto, cada vez necesesita más de ello, que lo sofocara mientras se sumerge más profundo.  
Le excita saber que Jaemin lleva su pequeño crucifijo colgado en el cuello, le prende cada vez que lo mira rezar y ser sincero ante un imagen. 

Le gusta que Jaemin busque a Dios, eso satisface sus propios deseos.

No cree en Dios, pero le encanta el placer relacionado a ello. Jaemin provoca en el mayor un deseo bastante cuestionable, pero un corazón confundido y enamorado simplemente asiente hacia su pareja. Son jóvenes, quieren vivir plenamente aunque escondidos.

Jeno toma su celular, entra en galería para ver su álbum de fotos. Más de tres mil imágenes, no se sorprende, la mayoría eran sobre paisajes y el cielo. Últimamente ha tomado bastantes fotografías de su pareja, le encanta ver su rostro en diferentes ángulos. Besa la pantalla al tomarle su foto favorita, es una donde esta sonriendo tomando el crucifijo que cuelga de su largo cuello. 

—Lo haces a propósito. —Susurra. —Enamorarme.

No sabe que les espera el futuro, no quiere preocuparse sabiendo que su relación no es la mejor si se observa a sus familias, lo más probable es que tenga que ocultarse hasta desaparecer juntos. Jeno suspira, no le importa esconder, pero le gustaría presumir el hermoso ángel que hace gemir cada vez que puede.

Su relación ha avanzado bastante bien, cada inconformidad es hablada para evitar futuros malentendidos, no puede ser mejor. Confianza, comunicación, sexo y tiempo. Ambos tienen eso, están completos pero un cambio en su vida es lo que se necesitan para tocar la punta del cielo.

Jaemin piensa lo contrario.

Cada vez que Jeno desvanece en su intimidad se sofoca, después de todo aún piensa en la traición que comente hacia su Dios. Tiene miedo de ir al infierno, en pocos meses ya ha hecho un sinfín de pecados, el más problemático sería su existencia sodomita.   
Ama a Jeno, le hace sentir especial, pero no podría ignorar todas las enseñanzas y desplazar su fe hasta que termine en nada.

Es conciente de las consecuencias de salir con él, un hombre, teme por su seguridad a causa de su padre quien siempre cuestiona el camino que sigue Jeno. Jaemin miente para salvarlo, es un mentiroso a su padre que enseña la palabra de Dios. Su camino cada día se tuerce más, ya no sabe donde terminará al final, tiembla y sollozo al rezar cuestionando todo pero callando al no recibir una respuesta.

"¿Donde está Dios?" Se pregunta una y otra vez.

—Señor mío, por favor. —Suplica tomando su crucifijo, lo acerca a su rostro. —Una respuesta, solamente quiero saber que será de mí por mis pecados. ¿Pagaré por el precio de amar a un igual?

Sus rodillas duelen, ha estado un tiempo rezando esperando por alguna señal. Desde que conoció a Jeno la ha esperado, no recibe nada, más confusión llena su cabeza.

—No quiero arder entre las llamas de infierno. —Suspira. —Pero tampoco dejar a mi amado. 

Piensa sus palabras, nunca antes pasaba esto. No sabe que espera de igual forma en su futuro, pero lo único que quiere es seguir junto a Jeno.

—Eres justo, amas a tu creación y entiendes sus sentimientos respecto a las diferentes formas de amar. —"O eso espero". —Mi amado es un hombre, de igual forma soy uno con él. Nos amamos, queremos estar juntos, pero temo por nuestra seguridad y futuro. ¿T-tienes una respuesta ante mi nueva vida?

Silencio, esa era siempre su respuesta.

Jaemin suspira, no importa todo lo que intente. No recibe una respuesta.

—¿Jaemin? —Se escucha al otro lado de la puerta. 

—Estoy aquí. —Alza la voz. —¿Pasa algo?

Su madre entra abriendo la puerta lentamente, esta aclara su garganta antes de hablar.

—Tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo, te hemos notado algo mal. ¿Podemos pasar? —Dice abriendo completamente la puerta, dando paso a el pastor Taeil. Jaemin asiente y se acomoda en su cama, ambos entran y se miran fijamente. Taeil decide sentarse junto a su hijo en la cama, mientras que la mujer se queda parada junto a él.

El pastor Na toma con delicadeza el hombro del menor, Jaemin sigue sin entender que está pasando con ellos. Hasta ahora siente que no ha fallando en sus tareas.

—Dime Jaemin. —Habla Taeil. —¿Cómo va tu relación con el joven Lee Jeno?

Una pregunta de doble sentido, al menos así la sintió el menor.

—Vamos bien, somos amigos. —Responde intentando no sonar nervioso.

—¿No te dice cosas raras? —Interrumpe la mujer.—¿O te obliga a hacer cosas raras?

Taeil voltea su vista hacia su esposa, frunce el ceño al ser interrumpido. Él es el único que puede preguntar, la mujer al notarlo baja la cabeza en señal de disculpa.   
El hijo menor está cansado de esto, pero no puede pelear por el pesado ambiente que les rodea, odia ver a su madre tan sumisa.

—No, no me obliga ni me dice cosas raras. —Responde entre dientes. —¿Por qué preguntan todo eso?

Jaemin se preocupa ahora por Jeno, no sabe la razón de sus padres preguntando a cerca de su relación y eso le provoca miedo en cierta forma.

—¿Sabías que Lee Jeno es ateo? —Le pregunta mirándolo a los ojos, el menor queda sorprendido. A los segundo niega con la cabeza.

Jeno nunca le había dicho algo así, creía que era un creyente igual que él. Por eso sus palabras le pesaron más, al estar en la misma situación era esperarse sentirse igual. Era mentira.

—Aunque lo he visto últimamente ir recurrente a la iglesia, eres su amigo y es una prueba de ello. —Aclara sonriendo. —Puede que ya haya pensando bien las cosas, un hombre tan joven como el no puede desperdiciar su vida con un corazón hueco.

Jaemin asiente, no lo asimila. Sus padres satisfechos con la conversación salen de la habitación, dejando solo a su hijo.   
El menor inhala y exhala, se siente de alguna manera traicionado, en cierta parte no quiere creer esto. Pero puede haber la posibilidad que ahora crea en Dios, tendría que hablar con él ahora.

Saca su celular buscando entre sus pocos contactos el nombre de Jeno, le tenía apodado "honey♡". Su estómago se revuelve. Marca a su número esperando que le conteste la llamada, contesta con sólo unos segundos.

—Buenas noches, amor. ¿Pasa algo bebé? Casi no me llamas en las noches. —La voz de Jeno se escuchaba tan gentil, Jaemin tenía ganas de regresarle el saludo.

—¿E-es cierto que eres ateo? —Sin rodeos dice la pregunta, busca ahora si una respuesta.

Al otro lado de la línea Jeno se congela, traga grueso y suspira. No pensaba que lo supiera tan rápido, tenía planeado decírselo cuando llevaran más tiempo juntos. No le queda de otra más que decir la verdad, si mintiera tal vez todo se complique.

—Es verdad... —Contesta temeroso por la reacción. Jaemin simplemente jadea, se siente engañado.

—M-me mentiste, creí que nos entendíamos y sabías por lo que estaba pasando. Pensaba que eras creyente. —No dice nada más, sus pensamientos quieren gritarle, pero prefiere callar y escuchar.

—Te entiendo, en cierta parte. No creo en Dios, mi madre me obliga a ir todos los días a la iglesia. —Explica. —No me toleraba, quería que creyera a la fuerza sin respetarme. Aunque también la religión me parecía estúpida, me he burlado de varios creyentes, lo admito.

—¿Entonces? 

—Me hiciste cambiar, de alguna extraña manera lo llevaste a otro nivel. Me parece interesante, su historia y lo que le rodea, no creo en un Dios, pero ahora puedo estar tranquilo cada vez que voy a la iglesia. ¿Sabes por qué?

Jaemin no lo sabe, responde su respuesta con una voz más aguda. Jeno ríe ante eso.

—Me encontré un hermoso ángel que siempre lleva colgado su crucifijo, por él puedo hacer cosas que nunca imaginé. ¿Puedes creerlo mi ángel?

Jaemin aparta su celular del oído, sus orejas y mejillas ardían en un color rojizo. No tenía palabras que decir, estaba confundido con todo esto.

—Lo siento por engañarte, mañana con calma hablemos mejor. —Jaemin suspira ante ello. —Duerme bien, te amo.

"Te amo".

—T-te amo... adiós. —Rápidamente cuelga la llamada, había pensado mil y un escenarios posibles a cerca de esta conversación, no esperó que terminara así.

El menor toma su crucifijo, lo aprieta un poco entre sus manos para lograr ser sincero.

—Mis pecados se multiplican, él no te acepta Señor mío. —Junta sus labios, estos tiemblan por sus próximas palabras. —Pero aún así lo amo, lo quiero junto a mí y espero de igual forma su salvación.


	11. Sin límites

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban frente a frente, la misa había terminado hace diez minutos y a penas cruzaron palabras. El mayor observa con arrepentimiento a su pareja, no quería que todo se terminara por un error, pero si es sincero Jaemin nunca le haría caso si se presentara como ateo. Sus labios zalameros se movieron solos, intentado obtener el corazón del menor con desesperación.

Jeno se disculpa, estaban sentados en una de las tantas bancas de madera. Jaemin lo mira, no quiere pelear, este tiempo estuvo callado para ordenar sus pensamientos. No culpaba al mayor, claro que no lo hacía, tal vez se siente un poco mal por haber sido engañado por este. Sin embargo, su fe desde que lo conoció dejó de ser el núcleo en su vida.   
De cierta forma se está volviendo más tolerante o tal vez menos creyente.

Desde hace mucho tiempo está buscando una respuesta a su pregunta, no recibe nada sin importar cuánto implora a Dios. Quiere conocer el final de su torcido camino, puede que Lee Jeno entre sus manos lo conozca perfectamente.

—Lo siento, no quería mentirte... ¿sabes algo? —Rompe el silencio el más alto. —Estoy en una iglesia, prohíben nuestro amor y frente a Dios te digo esto: Na Jaemin, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres dueño de mis fantasías y créeme cuando te digo que haría lo que fuera por ti. 

El menor no pudo evitar jadear ante sus palabras, de alguna forma sus piernas temblaban cuando Jeno se encontraba en ese estado. Esas palabras lo avergüenzan y hacen que se derrita al mismo tiempo, era extraño e incómodo.

—Así que por favor. —Jeno siente su garganta arder, un nudo se instala en el mismo lugar volviéndolo difícil de seguir hablando. —P-perdóname.

Jaemin suspira, cierra sus ojos durante unos segundos evitando ver el rostro al borde del llanto de su amada pareja. Había jurado ante Dios su salvación, pero el día siguiente ya lo hace llorar.

—No puedo perdonarte. —Dice mirándolo a los ojos. El mayor abre los ojos sorprendido y dolido, una mezcla extraña en su rostro. Jaemin toma sus hombros para abrazarlo con fuerza. —No puedo perdonarte por que ya lo hice, desde ayer.

Un fuerte abrazo honesto hablaba por ellos, Jeno se sentía sumamente alegre por ello. Su corazón late desenfrenado y oprime sus impulsos para evitar besar al menor en la iglesia por miedo a que alguien los mire, solamente sigue con el abrazo y suspira al romperlo. 

Jaemin por alguna extraña razón se sentía caliente, estaba teniendo pensamientos sucios con su pareja en una iglesia. No podían arriesgarse otra vez, pueden que no cuenten con la misma suerte por esta ocasión.   
Con las mejillas rojas y sudando un poco alza su rostro, mira fijamente al mayor que no ha parado de sonreír mostrando esos ojos de cachorro que tanto le gusta.

—J-jeno. —Llama su atención. —Sé que a penas terminamos de aclarar todo, pero yo...

—¿Uhm? ¿Tú?

—Q-quiero hacerlo. —Suelta tímidamente, cubre su rostro rojo carmín entre sus manos. No sabe lo que está pasando, cada día se sorprende más y más de su oculta personalidad. 

—¡Eh! —Decir que Jeno estaba avergonzado era poco, su piel blanca de un segundo a otro se volvió completamente roja. Era la primera vez que Jaemin le pedía de esta manera tener sexo, generalmente él daba el primer movimiento para el acto, pero ahora se encuentra en esta situación.

Jeno jadea, siente su pene palpitar dolorosamente entre su pantalón. Quiere probar una de sus tantas fantasías en este momento, tal sólo pensarlo lo lleva al límite sintiéndose muy mojado.

—M-mi madre hoy... hoy n-no está en casa. —No puede ni siquiera formular una frase sin tartamudear. —Se quedará en casa de una tía, p-podemos ir.

—Vamos. —Suelta decidido.

Con deprisa salen de la iglesia para encaminarse a la casa del mayor, no debe ser un problema ya que esta era más cercana de las dos. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban en la puerta de su casa.   
Jadeando y con la adrenalina al tope, Jeno busca con desespero sus llaves e intenta abrir la puerta lo más rápido que puede. Sus temblorosas manos le provocan una mala jugada, tardando más en abrir la cerradura.

"¡Listo!" Piensa el mayor.

Tan pronto cierran la puerta Jaemin se lanza sobre el castaño, este gustoso toma el cuerpo del menor para juntar sus labios en un profundo beso. El ateo hace provecho de su fuerza y carga a su ángel tomándolo del trasero, este sonríe al sentir un fuerte abrazo del menor para no caerse.

En zancadas rápidas llega a su habitación, abre la puerta y sin importarle nada más que la fantasía que ha estado rondando en su cabeza coloca suavemente a Jaemin sobre su cama.

—Quiero probar algo nuevo hoy. —Suelta nerviso, Jaemin incomodó y excitado asiente con la cabeza.

Jeno corre rápidamente hacia un lado de su cama, tiene un cajón de madera pequeño de tres puertas. Abre la segunda y saca un bolsa no muy grande de color blanco, aunque no se podía ver el contenido.

—Si te sientes incómodo o no te parece la idea me dices, a veces pienso que esto va un poco más allá. Por eso me importa demasiado tu opinión. —Dice sincero, abre la bolsa y saca un botella de tamaño normal con líquido transparente. Jaemin lo miró confundido, pensando que tal vez sea un tipo nuevo de lubricante. Jeno prosigue a sacar un especia de cordón que el menor ubica inmediatamente.

—¿Un cíngulo? —Pregunta Jaemin aún más confundido, no sabe que es lo que está pasando por la cabeza de su pareja. 

Jeno asiente con la cabeza, sonríe tímidamente ante la mirada confundida del menor. Vuelve a meter la mano en la bolsa para sacar lo último que necesita, una Biblia.

—Te contaré mi idea. —Sonríe. —Quiero que leas la biblia desnudo, acostado en mi cama con las piernas abiertas. Con el cíngulo lo pondré en tu miembro, este se volverá muy ajustado si se pone erecto y por último, el agua bendita será para limpiar tu cuerpo.

Jaemin quedó sorprendido.

—Piénsalo, por favor. —Mueve sus manos en señal de nervios.

El más bajo sigue petrificado, cada vez se sorprende de la mente tan perversa que tiene su amado. Pero en cierta y extraña parte le emociona, ir un paso a lo incorrecto y volverse un impuro al someterse a tal grado de acción, le excita un poco.   
Jaemin está para cumplir los deseos de su pareja, todo mientras estos no pasen su límite. Jaemin juega con su fe como si de un balón se tratase, es un sentir demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo.

—E-está bien, quiero hacerlo.

Con esos ojos de cachorro llenos de alegría Jeno lo observa, asiente y comienza a poner las cosas en su lugar para dar inicio a una de sus tantas fantasías. Pasan los minutos, acomoda a Jaemin en una posición cómoda para ambos. Le pasa la biblia y con el cíngulo le da tres vueltas flojas sobre el blando miembro del menor, este mueve los dedos del pie con nerviosismo.

—¿Estás listo? —Pregunta ansioso, Jeno toma la botella con agua bendita y abre la tapa. Jaemin asiente con su cabeza, el mayor sonríe para dar paso a sus planes.

Jaemin abre la biblia en sus manos, toma una hoja a la zar para leer despreocupado, confiando su cuerpo en las manos de su pareja. Jeno separa un poco más las piernas tomándolo por las rodillas, posteriormente vacía el agua en su mano sin exagerar. Aquel líquido lo coloca en el pecho, haciendo contacto con los pezones del menor, un suspiro sale.

—Según leí en internet, el cíngulo parece el látigo con el cual castigaron a Jesús, ¿no es interesante? —Su mano derecha viaja hasta la entrada del menor, Jeno con cuidado y tomando ventaja del agua bendita mete el primer dedo. 

Jaemin muerde sus labios, evitando a toda costa que un gemido se escape de su boca.   
El más alto con la otra mano desocupada toma la botella para seguir vaciando un poco sobre la entrada del menor, metiendo otro dedo para seguir estirando. 

Las piernas del creyente tiemblan, el moviendo de tijeras en su interior parece debilitarlo. Continúa leyendo entre párrafos, prestando la atención a la amada biblia en sus manos.

Pero es imposible.

Jeno aumenta la velocidad en su interior, ahora con tres dedos y empapado de la cintura para abajo con el agua no puede ignorar las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo.   
El mayor sigue moviendo sus dedos sin cesar, no pierde ni un segundo al rostro de su pareja que con el paso del tiempo no puede mantener los ojos abiertos.

El cíngulo comienza a apretarlo, el miembro de Jaemin cada vez se pone más duro y con eso más incómodo. Jeno lo nota, toca el punto dulce del menor para molestarlo. Los dedos de los pies de Jaemin aprietan las sábanas, las piernas tiemblan sin parar siendo una señal del clímax.

—Jeno, Jeno... por favor, y-ya no puedo. —Sus muslos se contraen, quiere venirse pero el cíngulo lo evita volviéndose doloroso.

—Está bien mi pequeño ángel, puedes hacerlo. —Con la mano izquierda toma parte del nudo para desatarlo, sostiene el miembro dándole masaje en la cabeza y no detiene el movimiento en su interior, finalizando con Jaemin viniéndose sobre su mano.

Jeno cada vez lo encuentra más excitante, lo observa hecho un desastre y ni quiera lo ha puesto dentro. Na Jaemin era una respuesta a su vida, no lo dejará nunca.

El mayor chupa sus dedos con semen, podría venirse con sólo eso. Pero aún está ansioso de meterla.  
Jeno toma su miembro y se coloca entre las piernas del menor, baja su cabeza quedando su rostro contra la nuca.

—¿Quieres seguir conociendo el placer del pecado? —El aliento caliente le estremece, Jaemin asiente con la cabeza. —Abre más las puertas de tu paraíso, quiero conocer lo profundo del cielo.

Jaemin no se puede negar ante ese demonio que le provoca sentir las profundas llamas del infierno en su cuerpo, simplemente accede a sus peticiones y pierde la cabeza ante su contacto.


	12. Atrapado y escondido

Na Jaemin decide acurrucarse sobre el cálido pecho de su amado, este sonríe ante lo adorable del menor y lo atrae a su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Jeno besa la frente del más bajo mientras ríe, pareciendo un niño feliz después de haber hecho su rabieta del día.   
Simplemente se sentía muy afortunado, un miedo irracional de ser separados lo carcome.

Jeno mira la hora en su reloj de pared, era ya de noche, lo más probable es que el padre de Jaemin se comenzara a preocupar en donde se encontraba su hijo.   
Con cuidado alza el rostro del menor, este con sus expresivos ojos lo observan pareciendo querer enamorarlo más que antes, Jeno en simples palabras creía que era cierto.

Toma las mejillas que no tardaron en volverse un todo rosa pálido, no lo culpa, Jeno está igual o peor.  
El mayor junta sus labios en un casto beso, lo separa para seguir depositando más y más besos en los labios de su pareja.

—Son las seis y media, tu padre en poco tiempo te llamará. —Se separa de Jaemin y envuelve sus brazos contra sus hombros, el menor aún tenía su rostro en el pecho. —¿Te acompaño? 

—¡Claro! —Sonríe. —Necesitaré tu beso de despedida, sino tendré pesadillas.

Jaemin se levanta de su lugar, estira su desnudo cuerpo sin importancia. Jeno recorre su vista por toda la espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, bonito y caben en sus manos.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Pregunta tomando la camisa en la esquina de la cama, la estira y en un movimiento ya la tiene puesta.

—Con tus locas fantasías. —Responde. —Necesitaré rezar más por lo que veo, más tiempo en la iglesia.

Jeno suelta una carcajada, ya vestido abraza por la espalda a Jaemin depositando un casto beso sobre el cuello de este. 

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte a confesar tus pecados. —Su mano derecha viaja por el pecho del menor, esta termina en su mandíbula dándole la vuelta a su rostro. —Jeno puede verte también de rodillas, rezando.

Ambos sueltan una carcajada, ya vestidos y arreglados deciden salir de la casa para no tener problemas con el pastor. Jeno cierra la puerta con seguro, mientras tanto Jaemin caminó algunos pasos, el mayor voltea su cuerpo, observa a su pareja mirándolo con esos ojos risueños y una ligera sonrisa que puede decir que le alegró toda una semana.

Caminan a la par, a pesar del tiempo que llevan de pareja y de todas las situaciones sexuales, no pueden tomarse de las manos sin que la timidez los domine.   
Jaemin quería tomar su mano, Jeno igual, pero sus mejillas se encontraban tan rojas que no sabían que hacer.

De pronto el mayor siente como su mano es tomada, Jaemin entrelaza sus dedos para que el apretón sea más fuerte.  
Jeno sonríe avergonzado, observa el rostro de su pareja mordiendo su labio inferior reprimiendo cualquier comentario.

—¿Mi Nana tiene vergüenza? —Le gusta cuando Jaemin toma la delantera en las situaciones, le dan ganas de comerlo en ese mismo instante. En serio se encuentra muy enamorado del menor. 

Jaemin baja la cabeza durante unos segundos, quiere ocultar de igual forma su nerviosismo. Parce un niño enamorado, pero ya no se considera primerizo en estas cuestiones.   
Quiere seguir escalando de nivel con el mayor, quiere estar junto a él.

Llegan a la esquina de la casa del creyente, con poca iluminación y una gran incomodidad se genera en el ambiente siendo muy raro para los dos en el instante. Era hora de despedirse, Jaemin aprovecha la oscuridad y le roba un beso a su amado, aunque Jeno no quería que todo terminara así y tomó de las mejillas al menor y se unieron en un dulce beso.

—Te veo mañana, hermoso. —Se despide el mayor soltando a Jaemin.

—Nos vemos mañana, amor. —Aleja su cuerpo y camina tranquilo algunos segundos antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa.

Na Jaemin se encontraba sereno, a pesar de la gran incomodidad que tenía cuando llegaron a la esquina de su hogar, quiere creer que es por la despedida y no por otras razones. Suspira y entra prefiriendo olvidar el tema y ayudar a su madre para la cena.

Jaemin olvidó un pequeño gran detalle, el pastor Na, su padre, después de algunos asuntos que atender siempre regresaba a casa a las siete de la noche.  
Son las siete con seis.  
Él siempre caminaba por el otro extremo de la calle, ya que le quedaba más cerca, esta vez no era la excepción.

El pastor Na, padre de Na Jaemin, había observado a lo lejos como su hijo mantenía contacto homosexual con otro hombre. El hombre mayor no podía creer lo que sus ojos acaban de ver, tiene ganas de llorar al ser consciente del mal apoderado en el cuerpo de su pequeño hijo, no era posible.

Este tambaleante se dirige hacia su hogar, al estar en sus pensamientos e intentar llegar a una conclusión para tomar la decisión, que hacer con su hijo y su homosexualidad. Llega más de diez minutos tarde, un hombre tan correcto como él no era común.   
Entra a su casa, suspira y deja sus cosas en el lugar correspondiente, escucha a su esposa darle la bienvenida.

—¿Q-qué hay para cenar? —Intenta sonar normal, sin pensar en Jaemin y como sus manos tocan el plato de comida para posteriormente colocarlo en la mesa, esas manos que seguramente están contaminadas con perversiones sodomitas. 

Todos se sientan a comer, aunque el ambiente es más incómodo de lo normal. Jaemin nota a su padre actuando raro, cree que es por el estrés de su trabajo ya que varias veces ha pasado.   
No quiere darle más vueltas al asunto y se centra en comer, dejando a los minutos el plato vacío. 

—Me voy a mi habitación. —Dice el menor luego de lavar sus trastes y limpiar su parte de la mesa. Ambos adultos asienten, su madre le desea buenas noches.

Taeil espera hablar hasta escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, suspira y observa a su mujer que le devuelve la mirada confundida.

—Has... ¿has notado a Jaemin algo diferente? —Pregunta el pastor a su mujer, primero quiere comprobar si esta sabía algo relacionado.

—No, por lo menos sigo viendo a Jaemin actuando normal. —Responde ella.

—Escucha, no me andaré con rodeos. —Dice el pastor en voz baja. —Hace como media hora miré a tu hijo besando a otro hombre, ¡cerca de nuestro hogar!

Todo se quedó en completo silencio, la madre del menor no podía creer tal falta de respeto y, sobre todo, la vida desviada de su precioso hijo, era un enfermo mental.

—N-no, no p-puede ser... ¿qué hice mal? —Con lágrimas en los ojos la mujer se siente culpable, puede que no haya sido la mejor al momento de educarlo y enseñarle los peligros del pecado, más sobre la homosexualidad y como esta transforma a un hombre.

—Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿verdad? —El pastor Na observa a la pobre mujer llorando, esta niega con la cabeza.

Ella piensa sobre toda las cosas en la salud mental y física de su hijo, pero llevarlo a ese lugar sería la peor decisión que tome en su vida.

—No puedes hacer eso, es joven y... a penas tiene dieciocho años. —Su voz se pierde, intenta no ser escandalosa por que Jaemin aún no duerme. —Es mi hijo, no puedo permitir que vaya a ese lugar.

Taeil niega con la cabeza, cree que su esposa de igual forma está perdida entre tanta ignorancia del mundo. Este se levanta enojado, no piensa escuchar más, la decisión ya la tomó y Jaemin quiera o no irá.

El pastor Na los Lunes y viernes en la tarde trabaja en un centro de salud mental para dar a conocer la palabra del señor.  
Este personalmente ha visto las diferentes formas para remediar a un homosexual, piensa que es la manera correcta para que ese cuerpo deje la perversión.

—El hospital "For Life and Health" no es una mala opción, Jaemin será curado de tal enfermedad. —Susurra dejando la cocina.

La vida de Na Jaemin cada vez se aleja más de la mano de Dios.


	13. Compañero

Na Jaemin ni siquiera se imaginó como su vida iba a cambiar luego de la noche anterior. Despertó y lo primero que observó fue a su padre llevándolo a jalones hacia su automóvil, este le grita mientras su madre lloraba sin parar, no entendía nada de la situación.

Taeil lo sigue regañando, culpando a su madre por la educación recibida y como Jaemin les paga muy bajo a ellos, sus progenitores.   
El menor simplemente giraba su rostro negando, no entendía las acusaciones hasta que el hombre mayor gira su rostro y le grita: "¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¡Tienes toda una vida por delante! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser homosexual!?".

El menor de los Na queda perplejo, durante un tiempo prolongado no hubo palabra alguna. Las lágrimas le exigían salir, su garganta arde y ve el espejo, el reflejo de su padre lo dice todo; decepción. No sabe como se dio cuenta, siente que si supiera vale la pena negar lo obvio.

—Papá... ¿a dónde vamos? —Con miedo pregunta, su progenitor simplemente lo ignora prestando atención al camino.   
Los minutos pesados donde el silencio gobierna fueron rotos cuando el auto se detuvo, un hospital, el lugar donde Taeil trabaja algunos días a la semana.

Taeil y Jaemin bajan del auto, su madre se queda por órdenes del hombre. El menor aún sigue sin entender lo que pasa, aunque todo cambia al sentir como dos guardias los tomas por los brazos para inmovilizarlo.

—Lo siento... Jaemin. —Habla su progenitor. —Pero es necesario que te cures antes de pisar un pie en nuestra casa, todo lo hacemos por tu bien.

—¡Papá! —Grita ante el agarré fuerte, las lágrimas salen sin parar. El cuerpo de Jaemin es movido como un trapo, ya se dio cuanta de la verdad y no le gustó.

Los dos sujetos redujeron la fuerza, el menor se calmó pero llora sin querer detenerse. Entre pasillos llegan a una puerta de metal, un guardia saca las llave para posteriormente meterlo en su nueva habitación.

—Primer día, cambia tus ropas y espera hasta que el doctor venga a darte el primer chequeo. —Habla el otro guardia. —Si te ve estable, saldrás con los demás pacientes a la sala. Él te dará las instrucciones más adelante.

—....Está bien, gracias. —En todo momento su rostro quedó cabizbajo, sentía que todas las energías de un día se fueron por esto. 

—Es mi trabajo. —Sonríe. —Por cierto soy Seo Youngho, pero me puede llamar Johnny. Soy el guardia que cuida este pasillo, así que me verás por mucho tiempo. Nos vemos.

El tipo alto sale cerrando la puerta, no le importa a Jaemin en absoluto. Comienza a desvestirse con lentitud para colocarse el uniforme del hospital: una camina y pantalones blancos holgados, su nombre aparece en un cuadro pequeño en el pecho.

"Na Jaemin".

¿Qué sería de su vida ahora? No lo sabe, su familia lo trató como un enfermo mental y lo abandonaron en el hospital, por que la homosexualidad no se quita, duda que algún día pueda salir.

Tocan la puerta despacio, Jaemin alza su rostro y observa al viejo doctor entrar con un cubre bocas y guantes. Espera que no crea sobre la "homosexualidad en el aire".

—Joven Na, te diré una preguntas para escribir una receta, ¿está bien? —Pregunta, Jaemin incrédulo asiente. —¿Te han gustado las mujeres?

—Una niña, pero tiene mucho tiempo.

—¿No conoces a ninguna que te llame la atención?

—No. —Con una mirada y voz firme sentencia, el otro sólo traga saliva.

—¿Cuántos hombres te han gustado? Si son muchos, ¿has mantenido relaciones homosexuales con ellos?

—Nada más me gusta uno... —No quiere responder lo otro, siente que su vida privada es expuesta por una estupidez. El doctor lo mira esperando la respuesta, esta suspira y habla. —Con uno, mi pareja.

—No existen las parejas homosexuales, estos solamente contaminan tu mente y te hace uno de ellos, para eso estás aquí, curarte. —Mueve sus lentes y sigue escribiendo. —Ese hombre, ¿Fuma, se emborracha o tiene tatuajes? 

—Cuando estábamos juntos nunca lo hizo, así que no sabría eso y no tiene tatuajes... en su cuerpo. 

Humillando, quiere llorar, ¿por qué tiene que pasar por todo esto?  
El doctor asiente y le indica que puede salir, le dice dónde se encuentra la sala principal y sale de la habitación.

Jaemin piensa en Jeno, lo extraña y teme no saber más de él en su vida, tiene miedo que su padre le haga algo y los aleje más de lo que están. Se levanta de la cama y camina hasta donde se le indicó, observa a los demás pacientes interactuar entre sí, le parece divertido como algunos actúan como niños, quiere unirse a su juego. Sin embargo, el cansancio en su mente solamente lo deja sentando en el sofá.

Inhala y exhala, ha pasado menos de dos horas en el lugar y ya quiere salir a tomar aire fresco. Jaemin siente un peso extra a su lado, voltea su rostro encontrándose con un chico demasiado atractivo, este observa su nombre y sonríe. 

—"Na Jaemin".... ¿hijo del pastor Na? —Pregunta alza una ceja. El menor asiente. —Que divertido, soy Jung Yoonoh, pero llámame Jaehyun me gusta más así. Tengo aproximadamente cinco años aquí, ¿puedes adivinar por qué?

El menor niega. 

—Mi único pecado es ser gay, el idiota del que fue mi pareja me encerró aquí. Tan pronto salga lo voy a golpear en su bello rostro. —Suelta divertido. —¿También eres gay?

—Sí... —Dice desanimado. —Aunque fue mi familia los que me metieron aquí.

—Tranquilo, sólo tienes que actuar sano y sales en menos de seis meses. —Acomoda su cabello.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunta curioso.

—Kim Jungwoo, hace dos meses se fue y en su último día me folló en su habitación. —Le mira detenidamente. —¿No es genial? Sé un niño bueno.

Jaemin quedó plasmado ante la información, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas sobre las referencias sexuales pero hay una pregunta que no lo dejaba en paz.

—¿Por qué no sales igual? Quiero decir, si es fácil abandonar este lugar ¿por qué no lo haces?

—Te lo diré por que somos compañeros, mi habitación está al frente de la tuya. —Suspira. —Desde los dieciocho estoy aquí, no tengo apoyo de mis padres y mi pareja me abandonó, no tengo dinero y a penas terminé la preparatoria. No tengo nada afuera de aquí, ¿por qué quisiera escapar? 

La cruda realidad que rodea a Jaehyun, este decepcionado y señalado sólo por sus preferencias lo llevó a este lugar donde ya no puede salir, no tendría caso que lo hiciera.

Siguieron en su práctica, Jaehyun en realidad es un hombre agradable e inteligente, estudia todo lo que puede en su habitación, intenta también conocer más las noticias del mundo exterior para no quedarse tan atrás. Jaemin rápidamente simpatizó con su compañero, este le cuenta a cerca de Jeno y como su relación ha sido llevado por los dos hasta acabar aquí. 

Jaehyun le advierte de algunas cosas en el hospital, los guardias mirones, castigos y "la mujer del mes". Si este tiene mal comportamiento es probable que le toque.

—¿Cómo puedes soportar todo eso? —Pregunta en voz baja, después de todo esta sala sus paredes tienen oídos por todos lados. —Por cinco años, yo estaría muerto.

Jaehyun ríe ante lo adorable del menor, le gusta sus ojos brillantes y llenos de vida a pesar de la situación, se acerca a su oído y habla rápido.

—Le chupo el pene a Johnny. —Se aparta sonriendo, sus lindos hoyuelos salen a la vista. Jaemin piensa que son muy atractivos. —Gracias a eso me salvo de muchos, menos de la mujer ya que esta es quien habla y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Jaemin asiente tímido, piensa cuidadosamente sobre sus siguientes movimientos, no quiere pasar mucho tiempo en este lugar, pero tampoco desea volver a casa. Ese lugar donde lo aceptarán de manera hipócrita, nada más quieren hijos sanos.

Algunos doctores entran y los enfermos llaman la atención de los pacientes, ya era hora de regresar a su habitación. Jaehyun se levanta y mueve la cabeza para que el menor lo siguiera, ambos se encaminan para la misma dirección.   
El mayor se encuentra a el guardia alto que Jaemin se encontró hace horas, este lo saluda con la mirada y Jaehyun simplemente lo ignoró hasta llegar a su cuarto. Se despiden y cada uno entra a su lugar.

Jaemin se acomoda en la cama para rezar, pide con toda la sinceridad de su corazón por si y su amado. Puede que no sepa nada de él en un tiempo, no estaba listo para dejarlo ir. 

—Dios, si eres justo y amas a tu creación te lo pido. Tengo mucho miedo, ayuda a mis padres y hazle ver su ignorancia, soy un hombre que ama a su igual, no creo que una vida de castigos pueda caer sobre el amor. Quiero vivir tranquilamente, trabajaré muy duro por ello, pero necesito tu ayuda. 

Su crucifijo se lo quitaron antes de entrar al pasillo, ahora se siente completamente solo.


	14. Solo

Decir que Lee Jeno le gustaba su precioso ángel, Na Jaemin, seria una completa mentira. Al mayor no le gusta, este lo ama con todo su ser y haría cualquier cosa para que ambos sigan con su relación. 

Por eso cuando fue al día siguiente a la iglesia y no lo vio le pareció extraño, ni siquiera un mensaje sobre su ausencia. El día después de ese fue lo mismo, dejando que se sumen dos semanas sin saber nada de Na Jaemin. No le contestaba los mensajes, las llamados no entraban y la iglesia parecía ser abandonado por el más joven de los Na.

¿Qué está pasando?

Jeno necesita saber de su amado, encontrarlo y dejar de morir de preocupación con los días que pasan. Traga saliva cada vez que pasa por la iglesia, entrando con la esperanza de verlo ahí de nuevo luciendo tan hermoso como siempre, necesita esa calma que abandonó su pecho desde la primera vez que notó todo.

Pregunta a su madre su sabe algo al respecto, nada. Los intentó con algunos vecinos del menor, tampoco tenían la información que buscaba desde hace semanas. 

En su habitación toma con desespero su cabello, baja la vista e intenta razonar en lo que debe de hacer. No es posible que nadie sepa al respecto, Jaemin es un hombre que no puede pasar desapercibido a la vista.   
Las lágrimas bajan de sus mejillas, no desea reprimirlo solamente quiere que sus sentimientos se desborden y pueda descansar.

Llora toda la noche, no quiere darse por vencido con él. Sabe que nada más hay una manera de encontrarlo, aunque significa ponerlo en peligro a ambos.

Ir a la casa del pastor Na o enfrentarlo en la iglesia.

Si todo esto se sale de las manos, puede que Jaemin lo ponga en peligro, pero necesita información o aunque sea saber si está bien. Jeno se decide, lo ha pensado toda la noche y mañana del próximo día. Su madre fue con él a la iglesia, una aburrida y larga misa le hacía suspirar.

Hace tiempo que las misas no se volvieron tan tediosas.

Segundos, minutos y horas pasan en su cabeza, el pastor Na se ve más emocionado últimamente al hablar y aburrir a la gente. Observa las estatuas en cada rincón, hermosas y brillantes, tienen esos detalles mínimos que al encontrarlos se vuelve una fantasía. Jaemin parecía uno, solamente que este tomaba la inocencia de un verdadero ángel.

Extrañaba a su amado, claro que lo hacía. Solamente ese ser puede provocar tantos lamentos y lagrimas.

—Que Dios los acompañe. —Hace la señal de la cruz para despedirse, todos lo imitan y comienzan a salir como estampida.

Jeno tiene en la mira a Taeil, este comienza a caminar para ir a su pequeño despacho y cambiarse, aunque el menor se le adelantó llamando su nombre.

—Pastor Na, quisiera hacerle una pregunta. —Oculta su nerviosismo, trata de no ser muy obvio ante su suegro. —Es sobre Jaemin, espero que la pueda contestar.

El pastor trata de recordar al otro hombre cerca de su hijo, pero al estar en un lugar oscuro su rostro pasó de su vista. Ignora esto y asiente, dando a entender que siga hablando.

—¿Dónde está? —Pregunta alzando un poco la voz. —Hace meses nos hicimos muy buenos amigos... pero de un momento para otro dejó de comunicarse conmigo, no sé por qué.

Taeil aprieta sus labios, alza la ceja y cierra los ojos. Piensa sobre el Lee Jeno que conoció hace casi un año a diferencia del actual, cambió mucho a su perspectiva y ahora viene a la iglesia sin ser acompañado por su madre. Suspira y decide contarle para darle una lesión.

—Escucha, joven Lee. —Lo mira a los ojos. —Primero que nada, cuando dejaste de ver a Jaemin, ¿se encontró contigo?

Jeno no era estúpido, a pesar de no saber que le pasa al menor podía intuir algo, Taeil no lo hará hablar tan fácil.

—No, la última vez que nos vimos fue en la iglesia. —Contesta fingiendo recordar. —Habíamos planeado ir a mi casa y jugar videojuegos.

—Jaemin no puede jugar eso. —Lo interrumpe. —Son violentos, del diablo.

El menor quiere reírse en su cara, pero no lo llevaría a nada. Asintió y sigue moviendo sus labios zalameros.

—Lo sabemos, el juego no era para nada violento. Mi madre lo compró, le puede preguntar a ella y tiene alguna duda. —Sonríe burlonamente, sus ojos se vuelven medias lunas y desea reprimir cada segundos más la risa. —Pero volviendo al tema, ¿dónde está Jaemin?

—Seré sincero contigo, ya que lo has sido conmigo. —Suspira. —Jaemin tiene tendencias homosexuales, por eso está internado hasta que se cure completamente.

Jeno, en pocas palabras, quería matar a ese ignorante hombre. Pero se contiene, todo por Na Jaemin.

—¿Tendencias homosexuales? —Suelta confundido. —¿Es gay?

Por lo lado sabe que no debe probar la paciencia del pastor, la oportunidad las aprovecha por ser un viejo de mente cerrada.

—¡No! —Grita horrorizado. —Un hombre lo corrompió, por eso está en "For Life and Health" hasta que su posible sodomía acabe. Es el mejor lugar para que un homosexual sepa su mal y se abra camina hacia las manos de Dios, Jaemin, mi hijo no será un excepción. 

—Lo entiendo. —En su interior insulta al pastor, aunque que alguna manera ya sabe algo del menor. —¿Puedo ir a visitarlo?

—¿Por qué? —Las sospechas del mayor se vuelven más fuertes. —¿Qué quieres de mi hijo?, no necesita que otro hombre lo consuele. Sabe sus errores, tu presencia sería innecesaria.

—Soy su amigo, por nuestra amistad. —Contesta sonando lo menos molesto que puede. —Me hizo cambiar como hombre, lo considero un amigo muy íntimo. Por eso estaré con él.

—¿No escuchaste? ¡Tiene tendencias homosexuales! —Suelta histérico. —No es recomendable, puedes volverte uno. 

—Soy heterosexual, nada más me gustan las mujeres. Así que me gustaría ir a verlo, pastor Na. 

Taeil duda, no quiere que este vaya ya que podría arruinar su proceso de hombre de Dios. Pero su pura amistad puede que sea más fuerte, asiente cansado ante el otro y le dice los horarios de visita para los homosexuales en el hospital. Jeno asiente y sale de la iglesia, quiere gritarle a la primera persona que se cruze en su camino. 

La religión es ignorante, la religión mata las mente de las personas haciéndolas intolerantes ante cualquier cambio. Lee Jeno planea tomar la mano de Jaemin e ignorar toda esa palabrería.

Es lunes, los homosexuales tienen permitido que una persona los visite los sábados durante media hora. Es injusto, se frustra ante el mundo cerrado. Por el momento no puede hacer nada, simplemente esperar deseando que Jaemin se encuentre bien en aquel lugar.

Por su lado, Na Jaemin está en sus actividades semanales. Cada lunes, miércoles y viernes tienen que leer una parte de la biblia asignada, reflexionar y rezar durante una hora a partir de las seis de la tarde. El guardia entrará y preguntará acerca de lo mismo, si no contesta correctamente no cena.

Jaemin reza, piensa cuidadosamente sobre la relación que ahora lleva con sus padres y como estos no lo han visitado ni dirigido la palabra. El pastor Na solamente habla y habla, no tiene ninguna interacción con su hijo, lastimando un poco su corazón.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, ¿verdad? —Jaehyun entra en su habitación, sentándose en la cama del menor quien ya acostumbrado alza su rostro. —Dios, eres adorable.

Le revuelve los cabellos al joven Na, el mayor estira su cuerpo y observa a la puerta, el guardia los mira y este rueda los ojos.

—¿Pasa algo entre ustedes? —Pregunta Jaemin, hace tiempo que todo se ha vuelto más raro cuando los dos se miran.

Jaehyun suspira y cierra los ojos cansado.

—Me he encariñado mucho contigo, tanto que he dado mi trasero para que no te pase nada. 

Jaemin lo mira confundido, hasta ahora ha tenido un buen comportamiento, no sabe a que se refiere.

—Querían darte un castigo la semana pasada, todo gracias a su papi. —Dice frunciendo el ceño. —Escuché que necesita recuperarte rápido, ibas a tener tu sesión de "choques eléctricos".

De alguna forma ya no le causa tristeza, su indiferencia fue la causa principal de su frágil relación padre-hijo, no valía la pena llorar, no más.

—Le dije a Johnny que vigilara, pero el idiota ya no se conforma con chuparle su gordo pene, no. —Gruñe. —Maldición, Jaemin vas vale que salgas de aquí ya o terminaré muerto. Ese idiota me cogió hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

El menor niega sonrojado.

—¡Me dolió el trasero durante tres días! —Revuelve su cabello molesto. —Ni el traidor de Taeyong me dejó así, me voy a burlar de su pene pequeño también.

—L-lo siento, ¿puedo hacer algo al respecto? —Pregunta arrepentido, no quería causarle ningún problema al mayor. 

—Solamente vete rápido y que Jeno te de una buena relación. —De un momento a otro se calma, una extraña tristeza se apodera de su cuerpo. —Vive la vida, Jaemin. No te dejes cegar por los cuentos, al final de todo han pasado muchos años para que la mentalidad sea igual.

Jaehyun y Jaemin se entienden a la perfección, el mayor quiere que el otro haga lo que tal vez nunca tenga coraje de hacer. Jaemin simplemente mira al más alto como un hermano mayor, lo respeta y espera lo mejor para el otro.

—Lo prometo.


End file.
